


Уровень мессе

by thett



Series: amore e morte [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро и Дино идут гулять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уровень мессе

Перед носом самолета, как кролик из страны чудес, вынырнула машинка. Обычный фиат, крашеный в белый цвет. На заднем стекле задорно переливалась светящаяся надпись: «следуй за мной», что вполне рифмовалось с пришедшей на ум аллегорией.  
Дино снял пиджак и педантично повесил на крючок. Как бы ему ни хотелось упасть и проспать весь полет, свернувшись иероглифом-смертью на соседних креслах, кодекс был строг: обед, ради которого Дино летел во Франкфурт, невозможно было посетить в привычном виде, только в приличном. Поэтому Дино не закатывал рукава рубашки и не стягивал галстук; он вымученно пристроил песочную голову на кожаную подушечку, упорно неудобную, и сомкнул веки.  
— Я так не играю, — вязкой мигренью ввернулся в подступающий сон Мукуро.  
— Что, прости? — переспросил Дино, продувая уши. Во время набора высоты неудобная подушка врезалась в шею; мигрень перестала казаться образной и приняла реальный вес. Машина-навигатор белой кнопкой растворилась в тумане аэропорта. Италия заливалась дождями, едва показывая в сером небе проблеск рассвета. Дино до рассвета готовил бумаги, так что в его голове уже не было ни единого проблеска.  
— Ты считаешь, что я поймал тебя на взлетной полосе для того, чтобы наслаждаться здоровым сном? — с претензией осведомился Мукуро.  
Если даже он придумал какие-то обязательства, то Дино там был не при чем. Он не звал Мукуро срываться с места, бросать свои дела и прибывать в Фонтанароссу с таким опозданием, чтобы как раз помахать рукой кукурузнику с гербом диптранспорта. Дино два раза откладывал вылет; Мукуро появился в его слезящемся поле зрения с пакетом пончиков и выражением смирения на бледном лице.  
Это надолго подвесило Дино. Шаблон был сорван, и он чуть было не обнял Мукуро за талию, как какую-нибудь из бывших подруг — Люси, Аманда, Сесилия, как ты, детка? Мукуро двумя пальцами цеплял пончики из пакета с таким видом, будто единственной целью его приезда было вступление в клуб десятитысячников с забавным примечанием типа фудплея.  
— Я считаю минуты, в течение которых мог наслаждаться здоровым сном, — честно ответил Дино. — Может быть, ты мне потом расскажешь?  
Он знал, что правильный ответ был другим, что с Люси, Сесилией или Амандой так бы не вышло. Но это был Мукуро, и Мукуро неестественно широко усмехнулся, одним глотком вытянул кофе из картонного стаканчика и закинул ноги на противоположное кресло. Противоположное кресло в салоне стояло далеко — через столик, но Мукуро проявил чудеса акробатики.  
Отодвинув его голень, Дино вытащил из-под каблука папку с теми самыми бумагами; не сдержал руку, провел по коже черных сапог.  
— Хорошие, да? — тихо спросил Мукуро. — По ним бы языком.  
— Ты пересмотрел «Ночного портье», — поставил диагноз Дино, — что захочешь, хоть подтяжки с подвязками. Но завтра.  
— Сколько можно думать про секс? Я ведь даже не об этом, — донесся голос Мукуро, далекий, как облака под ногами. Свет заливал лицо, и Дино уснул, убаюканный распевчатыми звуками проповеди, превращавшейся в исповедь.  
***  
А ведь Мукуро действительно хотел поговорить о том, что его планы обречены на провал. Неясное злорадное благородство подтолкнуло его вмешаться в это дело, но, обиженный в лучших побуждениях, Мукуро вычеркнул благородство и разрешил себе насладиться злорадством. Он предвкушал увлекательное путешествие, расцвеченное дивными открытиями, прогулку в компании Дино, плохо представляющего себе, во что ввязался. Не в компетенции Мукуро было бороться с небом и судьбой: раз Дино сам выбрал оставаться в неведении, то так ему и надо.  
Он отлично смотрелся в костюме — так что мысли о сексе были самым естественным, что приходило на ум, они просачивались под заслон спешных расчетов и приготовлений. Двухдневные синяки под глазами, легкая щетина — эдакий крутой парень, деловая элита. Каваллоне упорно предпочитал спортивный стиль, маскируясь под мирного жителя. Костюмный крой беззастенчиво выдавал в нем мафию. Дино знал об этом и потому редко прибегал к крайней мере воздействия на сознание, так что Мукуро видел его в боевом облачении считанное количество раз. Ничем хорошим эти встречи не кончились.  
Нечеткие орнаменты воспоминаний красочными слоями перемешивались с кругом маршрута. Ключевые точки скакали, меняя очертания: Мукуро пока не представлял, по каким городам продавцы поведут Дино, но это было неважно. Детали менялись, главное оставалось всесильным, прежним — горящие здания, иголки под ногтями, картинные галереи и велосипедные стоянки: без них-то вряд ли обойдется. И придушенная узлом галстука шея в неэргономичном изгибе. Дино дышал через рот, сопя заложенным носом. В его облике не было никакой драмы, никакой интриги и загадки, но с Дино постоянно случались забавные приключения, а драм и интриг Мукуро в собственной жизни хватало и так.  
Телефон пискнул входящей смс, обозначая факт оплаты. Мукуро удовлетворенно кивнул и развернул браузер, пролистывая списки галерей. Он всерьез надеялся на сентиментальность продавцов и потому рассчитывал зацепить расширенную экспозицию ван Гога в Амстердаме… Может быть, пару алмазных фабрик — на будущее. Вялые, исполненные горечи попытки спать в исполнении Дино мозолили глаза уже полтора часа, и под конец Мукуро не выдержал. Если бы он мог сопротивляться, то вряд ли находился сейчас на борту самолета — но он был здесь, и это служило лучшим доказательством неизбежности происходящего.  
***  
— Вряд ли, — сказал Дино и резко проснулся, — ты не об этом. Не про секс.  
— Ну ладно, — согласился Мукуро, перекладывая голову Дино к себе на колено — для удобства — и наклоняясь над ним вновь. Его поза в высшей степени годилась для всевозможных непорядочных манипуляций, чем Мукуро пользоваться умел и любил. Его ладонь передавливала горло всякий раз, когда Дино отказывался разомкнуть губы, и в конце немого спора Дино сдался игре в дыхание.  
Мукуро мог бы, не напрягаясь мыслью, издать монографию о тактическом применении незначительных преимуществ в шокирующих и странных сочетаниях. Богато иллюстрированную бронзой, красной буквицей и выдержками из собственного опыта. Галстук в его руках перекинулся в удавку, удобно сложенная на колени голова явилась неизбежным проигрышем: дыхание в кулаке, сердце в пятки. Он старательно изводил Дино, довел до легкой асфиксии и смял высохшие губы в мягкую вату. Потом пожаловался, что запонки Дино чересчур впиваются ему во всякие чувствительные места, и предложил их ликвидировать. Дино вспомнил об этикете и ликвидировал весь костюм, кусочками рассыпавшийся по пустому салону. Он еще вполовину спал, когда наступило резкое осознание — война проиграна. Этот момент застиг его на кресле, животом поперек ручки. Пересчитав все виноградные завитки на традиционной обивке с лозами, Дино решил, что уже можно, и позволил себе шумный выдох; это не укрылось от слуха Мукуро, и адские гончие перекусили Дино пополам и швырнули на пол. У гончих были дурманные пасти и горячие языки, которые вылизывали его под веками и изнутри рук, пускали по капиллярам кипящую лаву — неудивительно, что Дино вспыхнул как спичка. В голове всезаглушающе шумела кровь, Мукуро сказал: «тише», а потом загорелись таблички, прося пристегнуть ремни и не курить.  
— Я не курю, — отозвался Мукуро, — а пристегнуть сейчас можно только тебя. Извини.  
Он вдавился сверху, следом легла перегрузка, очертила затылок. Дино дернулся в сторону трусов и к мобильнику одновременно, в голове смешались цифры: посадка через восемь минут, кортеж у восточного выхода через двадцать, клуб с золотыми рыбками через сорок две. Солнечный луч пересек порог сознания и сгинул; Мукуро нагнул голову, обжег языком воспаленную грань лопатки и повел вверх по шее к губам. Дино извернулся, прилаживаясь скулой к щеке, целовал его хаотично, внахлест. В пустоте бежали и взрывались мысли, числа, слова, вниз листались метры, убывали секунды, Мукуро одной рукой раскатал резинку и с негромким всхлипом, понемногу, по сантиметру вплавился внутрь, и числа перестали иметь значение.  
Медленнее, медленнее, медленнее. Уши заложило, ноги разъехались по ковровому полу. Дино согнулся, прижатый небесной тяжестью; поперек него, не размениваясь на прелюдии, звенела темная тетива. «Прислушайся, — шепнул на ухо змеиный голос, — что ты слышишь?»  
Молчи и ничего не делай. Ничего не делай и ничего не говори. Небо волнуется раз — я слышу угол крыла, которое самолет закидывает вверх, уходя на круг, и мы ползем по полу в качку иллюминаторов. Небо волнуется два, я слышу разговоры пилотов и смех бортпроводниц, звон бокалов с минералкой. Небо волнуется три: неужели ты не можешь перестать играть со мной в игры, хотя бы раз перестать, не закидывать сеть загадок?  
Звенящая тетива колотилась смехом в висках и болью под животом. Это не было похоже на сон и сладость: все было предельно серьезно. Зажав руку в волосах, Мукуро неторопливо и жестоко вбивал Дино в пол, требовал какого-то определенного ответа. В его выдохах стыло приглушенное «да, да, да», а в груди у Дино скреблись кошки, оставляя кровавые полосы на чем-то чувствительном и дрожащем, перегрузка вышибла воздух и мысли, и уши не слышали ничего, кроме тех вздохов и волшебной всепоглощающей пустоты.  
Шасси стукнулись о землю, лампочки мигнули и переменили цвет. Он не хотел этого — не хотел ничего, кроме двух часов сна между взлетом и посадкой, но приходилось подстраиваться под обстоятельства. Нельзя сказать, чтобы это было неприятно: топтались за занавеской стюардессы, пилоты выруливали машину к терминалу, но Мукуро искренне, непохоже, открыто кусал плечо, зажимая запястья до синяков. Дино услышал его вскрик, близкий к признанию — неизвестно, кому, зачем, он ударил в голову глотком водки на голодный желудок, и спину свело ответной судорогой.  
***  
Дино Каваллоне, свежий и серьезный, забрался в гостеприимную глубь лимузина. Шеренга слаженно двинулась с места. Стоя под козырьком (моросил дождь), Дино наблюдал за тем, как последняя машина его конвоя мигнула поворотниками и исчезла на развязке.  
— Ну и что это было? — спросил Дино, не особенно надеясь на правдоподобный ответ.  
— Тебе туда не надо, — отрезал Мукуро и глотнул пластиковый кофе — самоуверенный и самодовольный настолько, что на секунду показалось, что он знает, о чем говорит. — Они встанут в пробке. Я посадил туда дублера, пусть себе едут. Ты ведь хочешь успеть на встречу? Пойдем в метро.  
Если бы Дино спал на час больше, он усомнился бы в его словах, но сейчас хватило картинки гугл-карт, демонстрировавшей внушительный затор на въезде в город. Если Дино хотя бы немного отдохнул, он обязательно задался вопросом о том, откуда Мукуро известен маршрут путешествия и его конечная цель — а если бы Дино еще подумал, то вопросы приобрели бы совсем угрожающую окраску. Документы на собственность, лежавшие в кейсе, которым Дино неаккуратно размахивал, представляли несомненную ценность для любого заинтересованного лица, и откуда знать, какое отношение имел гордый наследник семейного бизнеса Мукуро.  
— Наш поезд, — кивнул Мукуро и первым шагнул в вагон.  
Шел дождь, размазывая серый с золотом пейзаж по окнам. То, что Мукуро называл метро, было пригородным поездом, который обещал довезти до центра Франкфурта за пятнадцать минут. Утренние клерки дремали в смартфонах по дороге на работу. До главного вокзала было три остановки. Дино врос в нишу у дверей и закрыл глаза — и почти не удивился, когда Мукуро, сделав просчитанный шаг назад, прижался спиной к груди. За то время, пока они искали правильный выход, у которого ждал (и не дождался) обещанный кортеж, его майка вымокла. Вокруг был вагон, полный людей; теплая спина с острыми крыльями лопаток была неприлично близко, но никто не поднял взгляда. Дино безвольно скользнул большими пальцами под ремень, нашел губами верхний позвонок. Это было сильнее, чем дела и чем люди. Это была плохая идея…  
— Здорово получилось, — негромко, лениво сказал Мукуро, поводя шеей под поцелуем. — Попробуем еще как-нибудь. На взлете.  
То ли от близкого воспоминания, то ли от недосыпа закружилась голова. «Лучше не надо», — подумал Дино, но в грамматической конструкции предложения был заложен проигрыш. В спорных ситуациях Дино предпочитал молчаливое согласие долгим препирательствам — а потом всегда можно было отправить к зарвавшемуся партнеру банду отморозков, никак не связанных с фамилией Каваллоне. Ту же тактику Дино использовал и с Мукуро: линия поцелуев превратилась в отрезок, завершившийся у губ.  
— Мне кажется, у толерантности есть свои границы, — сообщил Мукуро, отворачивая кофейное дыхание в сторону. — Имей совесть, люди смотрят.  
Сам он не имел ни совести, ни стыда, — об этом Дино знал наверняка, — но имел любимую привычку играть в смешные игры. «Иллюзии, как же, — подумал Дино мрачно, — чтобы я хотя бы еще раз». Спрятавшись за чемодан с него ростом, на них с недоумением и интересом взирал смелый мальчик — а потом, не найдя решения, потянул за руку папу, оглашая громкий и очевидный вопрос на другом языке. Папа недобро нахмурился.  
— Нам скоро выходить? — спросил Дино.  
— Еще две. Кажется, чинят пути, — хладнокровно ответил Мукуро.  
Железнодорожники чинят пути, пробка на въезде — это смахивало на вселенский заговор. Кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы Дино вовремя прибыл на переговоры.  
— А как же немецкая пунктуальность?  
— О, у них недавно с рельс сошел поезд. Впервые лет за пятнадцать. Теперь меняют все подряд.  
Такая информированность была крайне нехарактерна для Мукуро, летавшего по миру с паспортом и кредиткой в заднем кармане брюк. Дино задумался; подцепил паспорт, пролистал до последней страницы.  
— Эмильен Эстранео. Как мило. Можно я буду думать, что тебя покрестил?  
— Можно. Только я агностик.  
— А как же шесть путей ада? В существовании дьявола ты точно мог убедиться.  
— Он с рогами и трезубцем. И мы не говорили о Боге. Как-то не сложилось.  
— Большое упущение, — пробормотал Дино, засыпая.  
Удивительно, но за те двадцать минут, что поезд с остановками и перерывами добирался до вокзала, он отдохнул лучше, чем за промежуток зыбкого надоблачного сна. Мысли стали холодными и ясными — и Дино справился и с картой города, и с Мукуро, тормозившим около каждой лавки с выпечкой.  
— Ты портфель забыл, — злорадно сказал Мукуро, развеивая едва вернувшуюся уверенность в собственных силах.  
— Спасибо, — с достоинством ответил Дино, принимая из его рук кейс. — Купи себе булочку. Я быстро, это в квартале красных фонарей.  
— Пойдем вместе, — уловка сработала, и Мукуро оторвался от разглядывания витрины. — Я тоже хочу к девочкам.  
— Там не будет девочек, — вздохнул Дино. Одни только мальчики в деловых костюмах — серьезные парни, собравшиеся обсуждать большой бизнес и почему-то выбравшие для этой цели подземный закуток на центральной улице в чужой стране, где окна в домах были завешены алыми шторами.  
***  
Алые шторы, непристойно вывалившись из окон, горели. Горела вывеска — розовая с огоньками — и кафе на крыше; горели стены, фундамент, фурнитура. Сгрудившись в разноцветную полуголую толпу, сухо и с осуждением на пламя смотрели девочки. Пожарные выдавали им одеяла; широкая негритянка наматывала на талию подобие теплой юбки.  
— Ну надо же, — Мукуро сделал вид, что удивился, — на пять минут опоздали, а тут уже так жарко.  
Дино устало съехал спиной по стене дома.  
— Не расстраивайся, — Мукуро незаметно оказался рядом и похлопал его по плечу. — Зато весь день свободен. Можем погулять. Тут музей современного искусства, я все никак не мог дойти.  
— У меня только один вопрос, — сказал Дино. — Кто?  
— Наверное, Поланский. Или Полонский? Я не уверен.  
Эта фамилия была Дино незнакома.  
— Как так получилось, что ты знаешь о моих делах больше меня? — задал Дино риторический вопрос.  
— Да ты что. За этой короной пол-Альянса бегает. И коллекционеры еще. Ты правда думаешь, что англичане бы ее тебе отдали?  
Дино так не думал. Он был хорошим стратегом — и знал, что сокровенную реликвию, за которую иные персонажи предлагали цену в пол-континента, он добром не получит. Стоимость одной только подмены оригинала, хранящегося в Тауэре, идентичной копией исчислялась миллионами. О ценности самой короны в приличных кругах говорить было не принято.  
Из подвала валили клубы дыма; двое бравых парней, задыхаясь и кашляя, выволокли одетого в праздничный костюм человека.  
— Вот, — удовлетворенно сказал Мукуро. — Ваши пошли.  
— Это обязательно? — тоскливо уточнил Дино, наблюдая, как его точную копию укладывают на носилки и увозят на скорой.  
— О тебе же забочусь, — удивился Мукуро. — Теперь все видели, что ты там был, и знают, где проведешь следующую неделю. Пришлют киллера в больницу.  
— Тебя?  
— Нет, — поморщился Мукуро, — Козлорогого подрядили. И Бакалавра позовут, когда Рогач сольется. Мне заплатили за… как бы это.  
— Художественное оформление, — подсказал Дино.  
— Декорации, точно.  
— Отчего же не Гокудеру?  
— Ты в своем уме? Он бы весь район снес. Да и потом, все знают, что ты названый брат Вонголы. Они под тебя копать бы не стали.  
— А ты, значит, стал.  
— А я под псевдонимом, — улыбнулся Мукуро, — тихо.  
— Типа, дизайнер-фрилансер.  
— Точно.  
— И сколько за меня заплатили? — Дино чувствовал неизбывную усталость пополам с гордостью — совершенно непонятно за что.  
— Пять сотен.  
— Как мало нынче стоит человеческая жизнь, — пафосно пожаловался Дино.  
— На бургер-кинг хватит. Хочешь позавтракать?  
— Тебе уже и деньги перевели.  
— Конечно, — Мукуро пожал плечами. — Я авансом беру.  
***  
Они устроились в открытом кафе неподалеку от ратуши — что вполне соответствовало планам Дино. «Не бургер-кинг», — сокрушался Мукуро, но сокрушался недолго, пока не принесли заказ. Дино, морщась, глотал тройной эспрессо и косился на еду. Он не промышлял домашним психоанализом, но против воли наблюдал за Мукуро и приметил странную склонность к фаст-фуду и вредным лакомствам.  
— Тяжелое детство? — не вытерпел Дино, когда Мукуро подцепил десятый по счету шарик мороженого из мини-ассорти, окунул его в шоколад и проглотил, не смакуя.  
— В точку, — довольно ответил Мукуро. — В Вендикаре чудовищно не хватало глюкозы. Они ее по вене-то пускали, но сладкий вкус шоколада не заменит ничто. Восполняю упущенное.  
— На здоровье, — искренне пожелал Дино, созерцая скоростное исчезновение «фондю для влюбленных пар номер №2».  
— Оставить тебе? — нехорошим голосом спросил Мукуро.  
— Не стоит.  
Мукуро удовлетворенно кивнул.  
Скосив глаза под стол, Дино сверился с часами. До назначенного времени сделки — настоящей встречи, а не знакомства в кабаке — оставалось больше двух часов. Можно было провести это время в часовне, но он совершенно определенно заснул бы…  
— Музей современного искусства тут за углом. Через реку — классика, если тебе будет мало.  
Дино уже было много, но он счел за лучшее промолчать. Лучшим экспонатом в музее он сегодня однозначно считал лавочки — они притягивали его внимание и категорически не отпускали от себя.  
— Эта композиция действительно стоит того, чтобы рассматривать ее полчаса? — Мукуро присел рядом и вытянул космически длинные ноги. По дороге от ратуши он обзавелся шарфом и теперь выглядел как гламурная богема — хотя по сути ею же и являлся.  
— О да, — отозвался Дино с благоговением. — Деструкция физического образа ведет к уничтожению понятия. Музыка, обращенная в ничто. Хаотический ритм рождается заново из разорванных струн.  
— Ну ладно, залипаем, — уважительно кивнул Мукуро и тоже уставился на инсталляцию, представлявшую собой разбитую виолончель в эпоксидной коробке.  
За два с половиной часа он удовлетворил свою жажду прекрасного и последовал за Дино без особых препирательств. «Мне нужно надеть платок?» — спросил только на входе в собор. «Нет, — подумав, ответил Дино, — о такой традиции я не слышал». Он был более чем уверен, что Мукуро знаком с католическими обычаями, но препираться не стал. Нарезав для порядка пару кругов по базилике, Дино подошел к книге. Среди отзывов и просьб, которые возносили на разных языках гулявшие в Императорском храме туристы, нашелся нужный абзац.  
Кейс необходимо было оставить в третьем вагоне поезда, отходившего по направлению к Кельну в пять часов вечера. Предчувствуя злое, Дино взглянул на часы. По его субъективным ощущениям настала глубокая ночь — хорошему мальчику следовало выпить стакан молока, потрахаться с любовником и отправиться спать. Неумолимые часы показывали двенадцать дня, и что самое ужасное — трахаться действительно хотелось. Был ли это тусклый красный огонь сотен свечек по пол-евро, величественная высота бархатных стен, кованые черные двери — непонятно, но возбуждение оказалось сильным и глубоким, как молитва, и совершенно несвоевременным. Узнай Мукуро о том, какие мысли заполнили голову Дино в храме Божьем, и от насмешек уже не отмыться…  
— Каваллоне, — признался Мукуро, — у меня какая-то неправильная реакция на ваши святыни.  
Дино обернулся. Мукуро прислонился к колонне, глядя в сторону, но мелкие детали, жадно схватываемые подсознанием, выдавали смежную общую жажду. «Нет, — не поверил Дино, — так не бывает». Не бывает, чтобы сходным — и, кажется, редким! — извращением обладали двое людей, которым ничто не могло помешать найти отель в полушаге от собора и…  
— Пойдем отсюда, — сказал Мукуро (прямые руки едва дрожат в карманах, взгляд в потолок, неестественно белый изгиб шеи, там должен быть синяк и след от ногтей, пойдем сейчас же, закушенная изнутри щека), — иначе я тебе отсосу. Прямо за алтарем.  
***  
Что-то подобное, должно быть, испытывали люди, миксовавшие григорианский хорал с гортанными выдохами черных девчонок. Сладкий ужас, преклонение перед высочайшими силами и горячка собственного бессилия — в темноте, в свете витражей, размазанные по гулкой бесконечности вселенной и озаренные осознанием собственного неодиночества, присутствием кого-то свыше; Мукуро упал сверху, заключая Дино в четырехстолпный храм своих рук и ног, не тратя времени ни на что лишнее. Натянувшаяся ткань джинс мозолила взгляд. Дино провел по члену под джинсами, дотянулся до ремня, спустил одежду вместе с бельем на бедра — дальше было нельзя, и голая задница Мукуро светилась в обрамлении тряпок.  
— Отстаешь, — выдохнул Мукуро, выпуская его член изо рта. Это сбивало концентрацию наповал, лишало всякого понятия о том, где он и что требовалось делать — так что Дино скорее интуитивно, чем сознательно дотянулся языком до головки и торопливо, влажно обвел ее губами. Он помог себе рукой — направил член в рот, подгреб под голову портфель и провалился в черное отраженное сумасбродство. Застывший над ним Мукуро повторял все движения, так что границы личности размывались — Дино казалось, будто он облизывает сам себя, и сам же испытывает острое удовольствие и стонет неслышно, потому что губы заняты; и в то же время какая-то грань оставалась между ними как стена, за которую было невозможно перейти, и от этого его захлестывала жутковатая нежность, безудержное желание быть лучше, дальше, сильнее. Он обласкал губами мошонку; стягивая кожицу ладонью, языком рисовал по головке клятвы и невесомо гладил вздрагивавшую поясницу. Мукуро был жадным и быстрым, его голова мелькала между бедер, одаряла теплом и блаженством. Погружаясь в это упоительное чувство, Дино становился медленным и подлым — царапал ногтями ягодицы, дразнил и подстрекал. Под его ладонью крупно вздрагивали мышцы, на языке билась венка, и Дино пустил член глубже в горло, протяжно глотая, наслаждаясь своей властью.  
— Сука, — длинно, мучительно вывел Мукуро; бедра в руках взбрыкнули горячей тяжестью, и сперма выплеснулась на нёбо. Дино поперхнулся, сплюнул вязкую соль. Она потекла по подбородку, Мукуро бросил уничтожающий, темный взгляд; надернул плавки, опустился между ног, прижав поперек живота отяжелевшей рукой.  
— Ты будешь мстить? — предположил Дино.  
— Жестоко, — подтвердил Мукуро и стянул с него измятые брюки. Нажал на колени, пригибая их к полу — заныли мышцы, принося ноту боли — и широко провел языком от основания члена вверх.  
Он тоже знал, как быть медленным и подлым — настолько, что состязаться не имело смысла. Дино стиснул зубы, закрыл глаза. Под веками щипало от перемешанных удовольствия и боли — мерещились свечи и расплавленный воск, ноги, привязанные к кованому черному железу, боль и еще раз боль; шелковые занавеси, скользящие по коже, поцелуи на синяках.  
Дино услышал громкий хлопок, и изнанка бедра загорелось от удара. Это было восхитительно. Мукуро провел от мошонки до колена ладонью, потом шлепнул опять — по тому же месту, пугающе близко к саднившему члену. Страх заводил; он был необходимой компонентой удовольствия, острой приправой, оттенявшей нежность.  
— Еще, — сказал Дино и побоялся открывать глаза.  
Даже с сомкнутыми веками он мог видеть усмешку Мукуро — порочную и жуткую, самодовольную.  
— Дальше — сам, — сказал Мукуро и улегся рядом на пол, стиснул сквозь рубашку соски. Сгорая от стыда и кайфа, Дино взял член в руку (почему-то он ощущался как чужой) и хаотично, торопливо начал дрочить.  
— Не так быстро, — еле слышно велел Мукуро на ухо, прикоснулся сомкнутыми губами к шее, и от этой фразы, от целомудренного поцелуя — пир посреди чумы — Дино кончил, неожиданно для себя, мгновенно и жестко, словно душа толкнулась в живот.  
***  
В широкой оконной раме проносились поля и зарисованные узорами фахверка дома. Поезд шел ровно и быстро, был чище и опрятнее домашних евростаров — или Дино давно не ездил на общественном транспорте, предпочитая уединение гоночного сиденья и ветер в волосах. Мукуро дремал в кресле напротив, и ему не мешали ни рейды кондукторов, ни закатное солнце, легшее вместо повязки на глаза.  
Он был той причиной, по которой Дино, несмотря на усталость, не мог заснуть — уже в который раз. День тянулся бесконечной чередой препятствий. Дино уставился в окно, пытаясь восстановить в голове цельную картинку; она выходила чересчур гладкой, казалась ненастоящей в своей решенной простоте.  
Корона Елизаветы давно манила к себе Дино — как совершенное творение, редкая магнетическая реликвия. У него были возможности приобрести ее, весь набор разменных монет. Пожалуй, четверть активно работавших предприятий стоила того, чтобы получить в свои руки такую диковинку — это было необъяснимое, иррациональное желание, а таковым Дино доверял больше других. Не существовало возможности: до недавнего времени о покупке короны не было и речи. Кража представлялась неосуществимой — купцы считали лучшим местом для хранения своей драгоценности законную подушку в золотой комнате Тауэра, с чувством юмора у них все было в порядке. Соваться в цитадель разведки Дино не рискнул бы и в более отчаянном возрасте, а годы управления выросшей до внушительных размеров семьей сделали из него осмотрительного человека.  
Неделю назад были объявлены торги. Дино не знал точной причины, по которой англичане решили дорого скинуть козырь. Конечно, имела вес сокрушительная победа Альянса, ставшая возможной благодаря открытому им месторождению кристаллов. Это был переломный момент, научно-техническая революция в мире пламеннорожденных: из ниоткуда выплыли Вендиче и какие-то дряхлые ювелиры, объяснившие порядком ошеломленной Вонголе и приписавшемуся к этой компании Дино теорию происхождения видов. Черный бизнес всегда притягивал к себе хранителей стихий — было неудивительно, что узкий круг посвященных в итоге сплошь состоял из людей, лично заинтересованных в необыкновенных свойствах камней, но слухи расползлись быстро. Минуло едва ли два месяца после конца войны, и стоило выжившим оправиться от ран, как начался кровавый передел. Полагавшиеся до тех пор исключительно на силу оружия семьи хаотично выискивали в своих рядах валентных к пламени бойцов, полноправные хранители перебирали землю и шкатулки с мамиными драгоценностями в надежде отыскать магические камни.  
В этой неразберихе Дино был на коне. Кристаллы из туманной шапки отправились на огранку в Египет в обстановке жесткой секретности; Вонгола и Вария получили свои камни в обмен на долю в восстановлении общих зон интереса. Вести дела с Цуной в отдельных случаях было исключительно приятно.  
Так или иначе, разведка увидела в своей драгоценности угрозу. Дино не был единственным, кто увлекался в детстве минералогией — кто-то еще мог проследить связь монархов-колонизаторов с желтоватым отсветом древнего Кохинура. Не случайно, не зря корона притягивала к себе взгляды: индийский бриллиант мерцал пламенем неба. Теорию нельзя было проверить, не взяв камень в руки. Дино поставил на эту возможность невообразимо выгодный контракт и собирался выиграть.  
Два дня назад англичане назначили ему встречу в криминальной столице мира. Спустя полтора часа на форуме фрилансеров-убийц (Дино смутно представлял себе это место, но фантазировать было забавно) был объявлен конкурс на должность кострового, мимо которого, махнув хвостом, пробегал вездесущий Мукуро и не упустил возможность поднять полмиллиона и сходить в музей посмотреть на разбитую скрипку.  
Над зеленой гладью в приятной слаженности крутились опахала ветряных генераторов, развеивая мысли и оставляя Дино теряться в догадках. Здесь начинались сложности. Мукуро не был человеком с двойным дном — у него имелись также тройное, четверное и десятое в пятой степени. В противном случае им было бы смертельно скучно вместе, но скучно не было, и это постоянно держало Дино в тонусе. Довериться Мукуро значило разочароваться в нем; не стоило очаровываться. Выполняя заказ, Мукуро преследовал свои цели — и об этих целях Дино не знал ровным счетом ничего. Цуна напоказ бравировал значком «я верю Северусу Снейпу» — но Цуна был кем угодно, но не дураком, и Дино знал: наследник Вонголы не забыл ни единого эпизода из давней эпопеи про мировое господство. Пример Бьякурана научил Мукуро действовать тоньше, просчитывать ходы на партии вперед, верно выстраивая мостки к гроссмейстерскому креслу.  
Из приоткрытого рта тянулась на подушку нитка слюны; Мукуро повернулся на бок, устраиваясь на жестком сиденье, и мимолетно пнул коленку Дино. Чего он добивался, прикрывая сделку? Поймай тот заказ кто-то другой, и Дино лежал бы сейчас в реанимации. Но Дино был жив, по его душу за дверями больничной палаты выстроилась очередь наемников. Не ради Вонголы; ради чего Мукуро хотел камень неба себе?  
Подозревать человека, с которым делишь постель, в циничном предательстве, было очень в их стиле, это разгоняло кровь и поджигало разум. Наверняка Мукуро знал обо всех догадках Дино, но вряд ли он знал, что мрачный азарт делал его увлечение фатальным, не оставляя шансов пресыщению и скуке.  
***  
Открыть утром глаза значило заново родиться. Первые несколько секунд Дино не мог вспомнить, где он и как тут оказался. Память подверстывалась за завтраком; он вертел в руке старомодную записку, поглощая яйца с помидорами и жирные ломти бекона. Немцы готовили просто и сытно, обильно спекулируя на белках всевозможных видов.  
Записка извещала о том, что документы получены и обработаны продавцами. Передача короны состоится на Дамраке послезавтра; только сейчас Дино подумал, что оригинал мог до сих пор храниться в Тауэре, и время требуется для того, чтобы его извлечь. Это было разумно — и давало двое суток на отдых.  
Темный силуэт Мукуро всплывал в памяти на заре времен — кажется, еще не рассвело, когда он заглянул в номер Дино и оповестил о своих планах. Но оказалось, что это просто были плотно закрыты жалюзи. Прислуга отворила ставни, недолгое солнце грело брусчатку центральной улицы. Окна выходили на собор, вокруг которого мухами роились поздние осенние туристы.  
Дино отвернулся от окна, пережевывая усталость. Недавняя прогулка истощила его энтузиазм, и он твердо решил провести день в кресле, разгружая психику пачками видео про котиков. Апофеозом стала высадка в Кельне: полный страсти исследователя, Мукуро превратил пятиминутную дорогу к отелю в прогулку по ночному городу. К тому же, он быстро замерз в своей летней майке, а магазины уже были закрыты, и Дино отдал ему свой пиджак, поздно сообразив, что тот останется с Мукуро навечно. За Мукуро водилась привычка испытывать привязанность к неподходящим ему вещам. Ночное небо и тусклое освещение улиц не резало глаза, и в целом все было вполне романтично, если бы Дино не спотыкался на каждом шагу.  
Дино успел пересмотреть все хиты вайнов и коубов, обсудить стратегию развития нового фармацевтического бизнеса с партнером и выучить пятьдесят новых слов по программе «немецкий за полгода», когда соседняя дверь скандально хлопнула. Через несколько минут пришло смс от Мукуро, который приглашал его к себе. Как бабочка, сгоревшая от пламени просвещения, Мукуро бессильно лежал поперек кровати и страдальчески кривил брови. На полу валялись покупки — впрочем, немного, основой рациона Мукуро была пища духовная. Мармеладные медведи (Дино насчитал минимум две пачки) кокетливо высовывались из бумажного пакета.  
— Там вино, — сообщил Мукуро, не затрудняя себя приветствием. — Сделай мне массаж ног.  
— Сколько выставок ты обошел за день? — Дино открыл бутылку и разлил полусладкое по бокалам. В пакете помимо мармелада и бутылки ничего не оказалось — и правда, было бы странно надеяться на то, что Мукуро вспомнит о сервировке.  
— Все, — с ненавистью подтвердил Мукуро.  
Дино пододвинул кресло к кровати и устроил бокалы на ручке. Напоенный Мукуро зримо зацвел, складка между бровей расправилась — он смежил веки и приглушенным голосом начал рассказывать об увиденном. Дино терялся в напевном ритме его слов. Сказочный город вставал перед глазами чередой замков, обрастал парками и картинами; старая Европа сама по себе была непознаваемо великолепной, но через призму взгляда Мукуро она оживала кровавым мифом. В истории Мукуро смешивались времена и легенды, и племена с нагорья строили свои первые поселения, над ними вырастали шпили готического собора; с неба падали бомбы, улицы стягивала маскировочная сетка. Ехали парады нацистов и танки американской армии, танцевали цыгане, умирали евреи. Кельн был древним пристанищем, пережившим своих демонов, но Мукуро умел находить тропинки в другие миры на любых улицах. Дино не заметил, когда наступила ночь и как закончилось вино. Он не помнил даже конкретных слов, только призрачное ощущение — как дуновение ветра по затылку — что обошел весь город вместе с Мукуро, пиная листья по покатым мостовым.  
Мукуро копался в смартфоне, выводя звук на аудио-систему. Дино сидел, окруженный ворохом его слов, миражами, которые не желали рассеиваться; в неярком свете стенных светильников Мукуро вытянул его из кресла и сделал пару шагов назад, к центру комнаты. Из колонок резко и темно мурлыкала Патти Смит, мать панк-рока. Дино потянулся к нему, обнимая за спину под пиджаком — плавное, правильное развитие вечера, — но Мукуро вывернулся, уложил ладонь на грудь.  
— Потанцуем, — сказал Мукуро.  
***  
Конечно, это был коварный и продуманный план. Мукуро вообще редко пускал интересующие его дела на самотек: подобное поведение он мог оставить для развлечения кому-то другому, но сам предпочитал контроль и разумные козни. Несмотря на выпитую под сказки бутылку крепкого красного, Дино все еще сопротивлялся: скованный непониманием и глупым воспитанием, решительно держался за шаблоны. Это вызывало досаду, но Мукуро не сдался.  
— Я думаю об этом с тех пор, как увидел твой медляк с Бьянки на последней встрече, — томно прошептал Мукуро. Голос послушно тяжелел. Дино громко и недоверчиво выдохнул — и Мукуро неожиданно осознал, что правду говорить легко и приятно, что это было правдой. Решительно отодвинув рефлексию в сторону, Мукуро нажал. — Чем я хуже?  
— Бьянки — женщина, — возразил Дино, — у нее есть платье. И сиськи. И грация.  
— Предрассудки! — сказал Мукуро. — Хочешь, у меня тоже будет платье с сиськами. Прямо сейчас.  
— Не надо, — вздрогнул Дино. Он выглядел непохожим на себя: сомневающимся и даже испуганным. Подумать только, его могла сбить такая ерунда. Мукуро видел это гораздо проще: они выпьют по бокалу, заиграет приятная музыка, и легкий на подъем Дино без комплексов сочтет танец под хриплый аккомпанемент естественным продолжением.  
Легкий на подъем Дино застыл соляной статей с тяжелым лицом, на котором отражался мыслительный процесс. Может быть, он находил рок неподходящим сопровождением для вечерного вальса?  
— Давай, — повторил Мукуро упрямо, почти без надежды, — я хочу.  
Слова испарились, трек кончился, заиграл следующий. Гитарный перебор жег пятки и расплывался независимым от обстоятельств желанием, и Мукуро решил, что будет танцевать — с Дино или без него. Он отвернулся, шагнул в сторону и развел руки, уходя на логический круг, ведомый ритмом.  
— Ну хотя бы грация, — невпопад ответил Дино, ловя его ладонь.  
У него хорошо получалось — несколько неуклюже, но три бокала сглаживали косяки. В отсутствие шнурков, о которые можно было бы споткнуться, без свидетелей и судей. Наверняка в школе преподавали бальные танцы, но Дино не привязывался к конкретным схемам, предпочитая отталкиваться от них и создавать свой узор. Мукуро мог бы придумать для него любой паркетно-зеркальный зал, любой прекрасный женский образ, но у Дино получилось и так. То ли дошло вино, то ли подействовала техника боевого НЛП — он двигался расслабленно и уверенно, выдавая многолетний опыт рукопашных схваток, смешанный с неясной нотой любовной ласки. Соприкасаясь пальцами, пересекаясь коленями: конечно, как секс, только по-другому. С возможностью растянуть мгновение, посмотреть со стороны, как выглядит невыжатое возбуждение. Мукуро был уверен, что Дино тоже горит, но танец мог продолжаться настолько долго, сколько хотелось. Перетекающие взгляды, общие мысли, отсутствие мыслей; густая мелодия, которая тянется через живот и соединяет тела.  
Мукуро переложил его руку к себе на плечо и повел — почти вальс, только быстрее в два раза; опущенные ресницы сочатся теменью, и приоткрытые губы выдают всю развертку выражений от первого поцелуя до выпрошенного оргазма. Ассоциации расстилаются, тянет сердце: миллион возможностей, каждая из которых может быть реализована прямо сейчас, и просьбы, и приказы, но в его силах было сдержаться, стоять немым и пьяным на краю обрыва.  
Дино замешкался, делая шаг, задел бедро ногой, но догнал темп и влился в музыку обратно. Мукуро знал, что за его бессмысленными глазами прячется тот же контроль, те же вселенские озера жажды, и знание было приятным. Они делали друг с другом много непристойных вещей, чудовищно неприличных, но это — танец наедине в пустом номере — оказалось самым открытым, самым черным развратом, который существовал.  
***  
По другому берегу Рейна летел красный поезд. Мимо бежали города, окруженные вспаханными холмами. Какой безумный народ будет выращивать кукурузу на склонах? Но был такой народ, строил деревушки по обе стороны реки. Маленькие, спокойные грядки домов, где из каждой крыши на случай холодной зимы торчали печные трубы, запасы дров сушатся на заднем дворе; невысокие заборы и улицы с односторонним движением — такие узкие, что непонятно, как там вообще можно было проехать, не задев зеркалами чужие стены.  
Мукуро на скорости высунулся из окна и умудрился оборвать ветку винограда с лозы. Добродушная женщина погрозила ему лопаткой и исчезла позади, поймав наглую улыбку. Вокруг плыли запахи воскресного обеда: простые, манящие отголоски печеной свинины и тыквенного пирога. Дино решил ехать по прибрежной дороге, несмотря на то, что так получалось почти вдвое дольше. Им было некуда спешить, и предчувствие не обмануло — дурные мысли развеивал напор окружающей мирной красоты.  
Трофейный виноград исчез без следа. Мукуро удобно расположился на соседнем сиденье (конечно, никакого сравнения с поездами) и снимал расплывчатые кадры на камеру мобильника. Он походил на увлеченного туриста, на подростка, которого впервые катали по горным дорогам — и несмотря на то, что Дино льстила роль проводника, подозрения только крепли. Мукуро не бывал и не был увлеченным туристом — вся его искренность являлась маской, под которой клубились кипы далеко не ангельских планов и расчетов.  
— Обалдеть, замок, — без тени коварства изумился Мукуро. Замки и церкви и впрямь были воткнуты в самые неподходящие места. Возможно, средневековые феодалы полагали лучшим методом обороны укрепиться на тонкой кромке неприступного холма и оттуда с чашкой утреннего кофе озирать скатывавшихся на подступах захватчиков…  
Красный поезд описал красивую дугу, сворачивая на поворот перед туннелем. Дино из неясного соревновательного чувства выжал газ. Погода в долине Рейна менялась со скоростью мысли. Только что солнце высвечивало абрис крыш, но не успеешь моргнуть глазом — собирается дождь, над головой виснут ватные тучи, а в приоткрытые окна задувает ветер, принося оттенок холодной осенней печали: мхи и туманы, прелые листья, могильные черви в земле.  
Сегодня ночью ему снились странные сны: хождения по кругу в заколдованном городе, погоня за призрачной целью-мечтой, муть и пустошь. Вереница коротких историй, от которых осталось лишь ощущение лабиринта, подобного тому, где плутал Тесей. И в сем лабиринте без Ариадны (ибо у смерти есть варианты, предвидеть которые — тоже доблесть) я останусь один и, увы, сподоблюсь… Без смертей не обошлось. Сны завершались ясно экспонированным отрывком. Дино стоял на дне могилы, особенно добротной и глубокой. Мукуро сидел на краешке, болтая ногами, чистил гнилушку яблока. Он срезал все новые и новые витки, но черная мякоть не кончалась. Яблоко давно прогнило до сердцевины — и тем было красиво, музейной, мертвой красотой. «Сделай мне массаж ног», — попросил Мукуро. Черви облепили его вымазанные землей стопы, ползали между пальцев. Почему-то это не вызвало страха, вообще никаких эмоций: Дино выплыл из сна как из-под глубокого слоя воды, осознавая свое ровное спокойное дыхание.  
Проселочные дороги кончились, под колеса легла трасса. Дино поднял стекла — скорость была немаленькая, впору состязаться с евростарами — и Мукуро, уставший от тишины, сразу же нагрузил его новостными сводками.  
— На итальянского бизнесмена совершено покушение!  
— Радость-то какая.  
— Нормально работают. И недели не прошло.  
— Прямо в больнице. Звери.  
— И что бы ты без меня делал, — голосом, напрашивающимся на ласку, посетовал Мукуро.  
Дино хотел бы верить в его благие намерения, хотел — но после истории с Каролиной уже не получалось. Может быть, и к лучшему. Дальнейшие разочарования ему были вовсе не нужны; хорошо, когда все фигуры на доске изначальны расставлены по местам… От этого «хорошо» тянуло горечью.  
— Ты какой-то напряженный. Сделать тебе массаж?  
Это было последней каплей, переполнившей сосуд мерзостных подозрений. Дино ударил по тормозам, свернул в правый ряд, остановился на обочине. Вежливые немцы не сигналили — а ведь в Италии его бы уже обматерили даже со встречки.  
— Давай поговорим прямо, — добрым голосом предложил Дино. Интуиция заткнулась и больше не орала про правду и неправду, оставляя его в глухой темноте гнева.  
— Давай поговорим, — согласился Мукуро.  
«Что ты тут делаешь, — хотел спросить Дино, но это было бы совсем уж несусветным ребячеством, — зачем ты преследуешь меня в этом глухом месте?»  
— Зачем она тебе? — сорвалось с языка.  
— Кто она? — поднял Мукуро бровь, — меня не интересуют девочки, ты же знаешь.  
— Корона, — не повелся на заигрывание Дино.  
— Ах, корона, — Мукуро сделал вид, что ему скучно. — Если я скажу, что незачем, и я просто покататься с тобой решил, ты ведь мне не поверишь.  
«Попробуй найди среди нашего ужовья дурака, который тебе поверит», — сдержался.  
— Убеди меня.  
— Неинтересно, — махнул рукой Мукуро, — у меня есть идея получше. Давай я тебя найму.  
— Что? — обалдел Дино.  
— Хорошие киллеры в наше время дорого стоят. Я найму тебя. Во сколько мне это обойдется?  
— Дорого, — буркнул Дино. Он разглядел зарево насмешки, но Мукуро увлеченно продолжал нести чушь.  
— Поездим по Европе. Будешь моим эскортом.  
— А убить кого надо? Ты не водителя нанимаешь.  
— Найдем, — отмахнулся Мукуро. — Потенциальных грешников везде хватает.  
— И что мне за это будет?  
— А что ты хочешь? — серьезно спросил Мукуро и невзначай поправил браслет.  
— Корона — моя.  
— Да не вопрос, — легко согласился Мукуро. — По рукам. Хочешь, я поведу?  
— Позже, — обдумал Дино. — Ближе к границе.  
Абсурдным образом шуточная сделка успокоила вихрь мыслей; Дино расслабился, выводя машину на трассу и встраиваясь в привычный ряд. Он прокручивал в памяти эту сцену раз за разом добрых полчаса, но напряжение исчезло. На душе стало легко, и Дино рассмеялся.  
— Я так и думал, — прокомментировал Мукуро. — Ты устал от ответственности. Жаждешь переложить свою волю на чьи-нибудь хрупкие плечи.  
Его плечи были в размахе немногим меньше, чем зарисованные лопатки Дино — так что предположение звучало смешно, но доля правды в нем определенно угадывалась. «А может быть, и так», — признался себе Дино, но это не меняло ни единого факта. Если для того, чтобы приструнить паранойю, нужно вырядиться в клоунское платье — Дино был на это согласен.  
***  
Хром топталась за дверью и стойко оборонялась.  
— А он точно не узнает?  
— Да даже если узнает, — отчаянно ляпнул Дино, — то что он нам сделает.  
— Не знаю. Мукуро такой обидчивый.  
Это было правдой, но Дино все равно не понимал, чем им грозит быть пойманными с поличным.  
— Не узнает, — твердо сказал он, — Мукуро гуляет. Тут знаешь сколько музеев? Он до утра не придет, я уверен. Вылезай. Дела стоят!  
— Если что, это не я предложила, — культурно простонала Хром и распахнула дверь.  
За ее спиной мелькнул, сворачиваясь, пространственный коридор; из-под слоя иллюзии выплыл белоснежный унитаз. Мукуро быстро освоил новую способность — сокращать время путешествия через закоулки своего богатого воображения — и научил тому же фокусу Хром. Сам он пользоваться дверями не любил (слишком много плохих воспоминаний и эти банки в стенах раздражают), а вот Хром прыгала туда-сюда по разным городам с удовольствием, как школьница через скакалку. Наверное, ее внутренний мир более приятным местом.  
Дино взял ее под руку и, сдерживая смущение, вывел из мужского туалета на подземую улицу вокзала. Воспитанная Хром удивилась, но ничего не сказала. Это утешало. Дино покружил по Амстердаму, насладился пробками и вскоре бросил арендованную машину на стоянке: в выходной день центр был тут и там перекрыт демонстрациями и шествиями. Косяки туристов со всего мира текли на встречу с мечтой, переполняя улицы. Мукуро незаметно влился в поток, стоило им пересечь первый канал — у него были очевидные планы на продуктивный отдых, что очень импонировало Дино.  
В последние годы Дино согласовывал общие проекты с Хром. Если Мукуро был бессонным бесом, то Хром предстала в облике ангела порядка: долгое сотрудничество с бандой малолетних преступников Вонголы закалило ее и выявило лучшие черты. Дино подозревал, что без активного влияния оплота дисциплины ее развитие не обошлось, уж больно похожим был жесткий, рациональный почерк. Хром выполняла роль эдакого проект-менеджера, продюсера остроумно придуманных акций: под прочной облачной крышей ее стратегические способности расцвели и заколосились. Она держалась в тени и благодаря этому успевала если не все, то многое; покушения совершались главным образом на Гокудеру и Хибари, успешно поддерживавших роковую завесу имиджа над рубежами Вонголы. Прелестная внешность действовала на противников обезоруживающе: тех, кто подозревал симпатичную хранительницу в чем-то более осмысленном, чем сортировка бумаг, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. «Шовинизм погубит мир», — удовлетворенно думал Дино. Хром пряталась за врожденной робостью, как в крепости, но в центре ее сущности была натянута стальная струна, объединявшая их с Мукуро лучше всяких способностей.  
— Как у вас дела? — расслабленно поинтересовался Дино, делая заказ.  
— Как обычно, — Хром незаметно вздохнула. — Цуна ругается с Занзасом. У них всегда проблемы.  
— С Занзасом у всех проблемы, — согласился Дино. Он тянул время — начинать подробный разговор не хотелось.  
— Он требует полный контроль над переговорами с Марино. Мы ему говорим: сила не нужна, есть шанс вырулить без потерь. Марино дипломат, его можно нагнуть на уступки. Даже Скуало понимает. Уже все языки стерли, он ни в какую.  
— Занзас хочет Рим, — понимающе покивал Дино. — У него пунктик.  
— Он хочет его прямо сейчас, — огорчилась Хром, — кто бы ему объяснил концепцию стратегического планирования. Если сейчас вмешаться, можно вступить в конфронтацию с властями, кому это надо?  
— Оставь, — посоветовал Дино, — его Тимотео всю жизнь учил в шахматы играть. Успехов пока не добился. У Занзаса главный метод — спалить доску и усесться править на пепелище, попинывая выживших железным сапогом.  
— И как Цуна с ним справляется.  
У Дино были определенные подозрения относительно распределения усилий Вонголы и Варии в миссии направления творческой энергии Занзаса в политически оправданное русло. На это ему обширно и витиевато жаловался Скуало, уделявший массу времени поддержанию конфликтов в горячих точках, чтобы дорогому боссу было чем заняться. Занзас был звездой войны; в мирное время его темперамент обуздывали только постоянно появлявшиеся со всех сторон напасти. Судя по обрывкам нетрезвых откровений, Цуна и Скуало уже собаку съели на ниве подстрекательств и подстав. Одно мешало: пламенная репутация отпугивала потенциальных врагов, и играть в мясо Занзасу становилось не с кем.  
— Что я тебя этим гружу, — посетовала Хром. — Ты же меня не за этим пригласил. На следующих выборах мы хотим вывести Беппе, как ты на это смотришь?  
— Беппе? — подавился Дино, — это чья идея была?  
— Такеши предложил. В шутку. А Реборну понравилось. Говорит, у нас и так клоунада, пусть тогда премьером будет комик. Noblesse oblige.  
— Ну раз Реборну понравилось — сопротивление бесполезно. Посмеемся.  
— Он нормальный дядя, — утешила Хром. — Сейчас на вилле гостит у нас. Они с Иемитсу связь устанавливают, духовную. Цуна боится, что скоро сопьются.  
— Положу семнадцать процентов на алтарь духа, — не стал спорить Дино, — а вообще пора выращивать смену. Молодую, актуальную. Какого-нибудь бородатого эколога в роговых очках.  
— Я над этим работаю, — взгляд Хром на неуловимую секунду стал мечтательным и коварным. — Есть один кандидат. Хороший, лошадок любит.  
— Лошадки — это позитивно, — не заподозрил дурного Дино.  
— Теперь Рекордати, — Хром перелистнула страницу в ежедневнике, обтянутом кожей неизвестной рептилии. — Пробиваем экспорт на Север, на таблетки там есть спрос.  
— Ага, я свяжусь с производством. Увеличиваем поставки?  
— Пока вдвое. Если с таможней договоримся, — Хром пробежала глазами даты, — Гокудера обещал заняться в ноябре, к Новому году экстази нужно каждому второму. Традиционные депрессии, особенность менталитета.  
Незаметно для глаза проступили сумерки. От каналов зябко тянуло трясиной; Хром укуталась в вязаный плед. Туристы стихли, рассортировавшись по клубам и кофешопам. По другой стороне улицы проехал свадебный поезд из велосипедов. Дино без спешки потягивал пиво, наслаждаясь покоем; голова работала в автономном режиме, решая задачи, но разломанные ребра вязко истекали негромким счастьем. Он был занят делами, приумножением блага; вовлечен в круг жизни с той стороны, для какой вырос, и он был на этой стороне не один.  
Затылок окутывали волны комфорта от греющих ламп, обильно развешанных под зонтиками кафе. Окружающая прохлада была особенно приятна на фоне этого тепла — уют очерчивал свою границу по последнему столику, уплощая силуэты прохожих до статуса тени. Разговор стих; Хром допила чай и попрощалась, исчезла насовсем за дверями дамской комнаты. Для нее все было просто: короткий шаг, и она уже в Намимори, в старом доме с верандой под натиском ивняка. Ее присутствие недолго ощущалось отголоском серебряной гармонии, отлаженного механизма; потом стаяло и оно. Неприметный фиалковый парфюм растворился в ароматах травки и речной тины.  
Дино вышел на улицу, превратившись в призрачную химеру, и направился через сеть каналов к отелю. Сквозь грудь тянулась непрекращающаяся волна, гребень ее упирался в горло, окрашивая дыхание холодными звездами. Предчувствия и опасения перестали существовать — было только одно постоянное осознание: «я здесь» или «я есть» — и это приносило абсурдно огромную радость.  
Услышав звонок, Дино не испытал тревоги. Он не мог позволить себе роскоши не брать трубку: ведущий за собой знает, что общее важнее частного. Его присутствие в мире под солнцем было обосновано семьей, массой людей, за которых Дино был в ответе, и его не посетило даже чувство досады из-за прерванной прогулки.  
— Привет, Джули, — тихо и горько рассмеялся Мукуро, — я король чешуекрылых. Назначаю свидание.  
— Куда идти? — уточнил Дино, чувствуя, как стихает великая волна безмятежности. Интуиция затрезвонила рамкой металлоискателя: с Мукуро что-то было не так, его эмоции фонили через трубку. В последний раз такой раздрай случился несколько месяцев назад, когда обессиленый внутренними противоречиями Мукуро бился в запертые двери своих личных демонов, периодически закапываясь под землю. Осколки зеркала Дино до сих пор подбирал в своих снах.  
— Я нахожусь в очень странном месте.  
— Ты вообще здесь? — нашел нужным переспросить Дино.  
— Под луной, — подтвердил Мукуро. — Этот город — настоящий ад. Жду тебя около кофешопа, где Дэнни Оушен перетирал с Матсуи. Если опоздаешь, пойду летать по крышам.  
Это было совсем нехорошо. Дино перевел звук в гарнитуру, вызвал карту на экран: до «Дампкринга» оставалось от силы десять минут, если быстрым шагом.  
— Что ты ел? — спросил Дино, переходя на бег.  
— Не надо меня забалтывать, — расплывчато звенел Мукуро. — Я не Марла Зингер. И я уже устал от трепа.  
***  
Сначала он позвонил отцу: в таком состоянии это было совсем несложно сделать. Папа прописался где-то на нижних кругах, приятно коротая время с ползучими лозами. Наверняка небесный судья позаимствовал идею из проекта «Лиана» — отца грызли кровожадные ротики, чем-то смахивавшие на зубастых куриц, и он был рад уделить Мукуро несколько минут. Мукуро осудил его методы, пожаловался на глубинные травмы и неизлечимую паранойю, под конец признался в том, что иногда скучает. Отец спросил про успехи Мукуро в фотографии (таковых не нашлось, но Мукуро похвастался опытами на лягушках и маленьких девочках), осудил содомию (все родители так делают) и завещал возродить семейные начинания. Мукуро, недавно продавший последнюю лабораторию вонгольской фармацевтической дочке, скромно промолчал. Отпущенное время истекло чересчур быстро, оставив Мукуро смутно неудовлетворенным; вызов оборвался, пропищав напоследок техническим голосом что-то про абонента, недоступного ввиду адских мук. «Ну ладно», — мстительно подумал Мукуро и решил, что давно не виделся с другим великим властелином мира. Его телефон на глазах обретал сверхъестественные возможности: не успел Мукуро приземлиться на лавочку для короткого транса, как мобильник зазвонил.  
— Я недавно посетил твои похороны, — поделился радостью Мукуро.  
— Фейерверки были? — с зеркальным восторгом ответил Бьякуран.  
— Еще какие, — уверил его Мукуро. Последняя битва сверкала изумительной красотой: Бьякуран горел в небесных цепях, запитанных от праведного гнева Савады. Белого дракона прокрутило в мясорубке, которая порезала гладкую радужную шкуру на кусочки. Мукуро даже слышал сплетню, что Хром пошила себе из этой кожи саквояж.  
Они обменялись новостями и горестями. По накурке Мукуро пробило на жалость к себе; Бьякуран был благодарным слушателем и утешителем. Он соорудил костровище в трансцендентальном пространстве (тогда Мукуро очень четко понимал, как сделать такую штуку) и жарил зефир. Какой-то сердобольный друг снабжал его сластями и играл с ним в «эрудита». Старый граммофон на заднем плане крутил печальный джаз. Мукуро даже хотел пригласить Бьякурана к себе, но вовремя вспомнил, что была какая-то веская причина так не поступать.  
Потом его накрыло совсем конкретно. На самом деле, это был давний продуманный план, но что-то пошло не так: тела медиумов переносили наркотики в разы легче. Мукуро шел вперед и видел себя со стороны, как невменяемо длинный и скучный видеоклип — отрывочные кадры с ногами. Каждое смежение век отмеряло новую эпоху; мороженое в руке поворачивалось в разные стороны, и реальность замирала бликами стробоскопа. Мир был неприветливым и мрачным, улицы — слишком темными (здесь экономили на внешнем освещении). Мукуро проходил мимо тускло горевших окон чужих квартир и облизывал с губ горечь: ни одно из этих окон не принадлежало ему, его дома не было в обозримой вселенной, перекати-поле, дурная трава… Бесконечная пустота, тоска беспризорного детства. Кен и Чикуса вспоминались беспомощными щенятами, за которых Мукуро нес тяжелую, нежеланную ответственность.  
«Ответственность, — мелькнула быстрая косая мысль, — Дино». Мукуро ухватил ее за хвост и развернул между кукольных рук, как арлекин гармошку. Он был умным, он обвязался вокруг пояса страховочной веревкой, вбил колышки в чужую душу. Это неплохо оттеняло дерьмовый мир. Пережив последний приступ паники, Мукуро нашел телефон — несколько минут ему казалось, что тот остался на скамейке кварталами позади. Из дверей соседней лавки доносилась история про короля мотыльков и его златовласую возлюбленную, которая жаждет уебать повелителя насекомых сковородкой. «Хороший рок-н-ролл, приятные люди и недорогие психоделики», — прочитал Мукуро вывеску и пристроил мохнатое тело около лампы. Управляться с экраном мотыльковыми лапками было сложновато, потом Мукуро долго искал номер Джули и соотносил его с фамилией Каваллоне — но справился с квестом, и Дино тоже прилетел на свет.  
***  
Сходство Мукуро с мисс Бойцовский клуб было очевидным и неслучайным. «Не давай мне спать, — в минуту озарения промычал Мукуро, переставляя ноги по замысловатой кривой, — утянет еще куда». В планы Дино не входил трип по шести мирам — он и техниками-то такими не владел, так что просьбе внял. Мукуро неприятно и жестко прошило критицизмом, он вдохновенно ругался на скупых нидерландских жителей, на неудобные музеи, сумасшедшего Винсента и зануду Яна (ушло некоторое время, чтобы понять, что Мукуро говорит о живописи) и на невкусную еду. Путь к очагу растянулся в целый час; велосипедные дорожки и их поклонников Мукуро удостоил отдельного сокрушающего пассажа. Дино приготовился к обличительной речи в свой адрес, но Мукуро вскользь охарактеризовал его как безвольного мудака и надолго засел в разборе недостатков Вонголы. Особенно прочувствованно он прошелся по личности Хибари: тут всплыли все давние обиды, несведенные счеты и подростковые комплексы. Как Дино разобрался, акция в сакуровых садах должна была внушить Кее уважение и благоговение — но гадкий Кея не воспринял Мукуро всерьез. Это была больная тема, и Мукуро увлекся перечислением расстрельного списка, а потом сполз на планы о мировом господстве, «незаслуженно и неоправданно забытые».  
Дино с интересом наблюдал за прорывом плотины. Он находил контраст странно привлекательным: Мукуро сочетал в себе несгибаемую волю и горькие детские обиды, и оттого становился живее и ближе. Потом он стал ближе в буквальном смысле: склонив голову к Дино на ногу, попытался заснуть, но Дино был начеку — открыл биржевые сводки и начал зачитывать их вслух. По всей видимости, это приносило Мукуро страдания, он болезненно морщился на каждой новой позиции, и вскоре перебил Дино потоком измышлений по поводу несовершенства мировой экономики (и устройства мира в целом), которые завершились неожиданно четким и разборчивым: «трахать, пока хуй не сотрется».  
— Тебя или меня? — осведомился Дино.  
— Дебет и кредит, — поморщился Мукуро, но тут же посветлел ликом. — А можно и тебя. Или меня. Тоже неплохо.  
С этим было трудно поспорить.  
— И еще я есть хочу, — закончил Мукуро и взялся за ремень.  
«Начинает отпускать», — догадался Дино и заказал ужин. Скупой голландский сервис оправдал критику: доставку пообещали через час. «Успеем», — решил Дино.  
Мукуро расположился на диване в виде, гарантировавшем успех предприятия — он умудрился сдернуть джинсы и остаться в сапогах, тех самых, по которым бы языком. Момент настал: Дино невовремя и не к месту вспомнил о подтяжках и подвязках, и красочный образ пробил лоб девятью граммами свинца. Нельзя сказать, чтобы в правилах Дино было трахаться с обкуренными утопающими в жалости к себе скептиками; нельзя и надеяться на то, что он смог бы этому сопротивляться.  
Изломанная фигура с раскинутыми ногами, челка падает на лоб и укрывает лицо от случайного света. Тусклый, застывший взгляд — пристальный, как у покойника. Дино поцеловал колено, заправил волосы за уши и подсунул ладони под бедра, разворачивая Мукуро к себе. Мукуро запоздало выдохнул, поерзал в руках. Едва вставший член клонился влево — провести языком, согреть обещанием удовольствия, потом приникнуть поцелуями к исподу бедра.  
— С каких пор у нас ванильный секс? — глухо спросил Мукуро, — ты думаешь, мне так нравится?  
— Я не спрашиваю, нравится тебе или нет, — ответил Дино; он и так видел.  
Он медленно забрал член в рот, плавно, почти лениво сосал, не давая расслабиться. Незаметные судороги передергивали струны мышц под пальцами, просящие выдохи мучили слух; Мукуро откинулся на спину, съехал вниз в колыбель рук. Дино сгреб его ногу на плечо, вторую отвел к локтю. Заталкивая поглубже жажду и нетерпение, сдерживал себя, принуждал к тягучему ритму, и был вознагражден — переливом со смешка на стон, обнаженным вскриком. Мукуро сжал кромку ткани в кулаках, Дино оторвался, коснулся губами восковых костяшек…  
Деликатный стук в дверь возвестил о прибытии ужина. «Ничего по-человечески сделать не могут», — ступил Дино на путь зла. Задушенная горячка расплескалась в животе. «Не открывай, — сорванно попросил Мукуро, — пусть идут лесом», — но Дино уже поднялся на ноги с намерением скорее врезать некстати появившемуся официанту, нежели заполучить еду.  
Когда он вернулся в эркер спальни, Мукуро уже спал: в той же позе, нелепой, эротичной, смешной. Теплая дрожь раздражения пробежала по пояснице. «Никогда больше», — поклялся Дино — конечно, на что еще он мог рассчитывать? Член саднил под брюками; Дино закатал едва дышавшее тело в покрывало и пошел в душ.  
***  
Дул приятный ветер, непривычно теплый для глубокой осени. Пели птички, по дорогам летали велосипедисты в костюмах-тройках. Обогащенные каблуками леди жизнерадостно мостились на багажниках. Лужи от недавнего дождя превращались в хтонические болота с демоническими лягушками. Огибая озерца тины, Дино следовал за Мукуро, мрачной тенью обходившим город.  
Мукуро с похмелья был страшен и темен, как картины Босха. Казалось, что его распухшее сознание вмещает в себя все сады земных наслаждений и расплат. Старые вязы на бульварах посверкивали красными глазами, пускали кровь из ран. Ктулху приветливо улыбался из каждой третьей лужи. Восходила зубастая луна, упорно стремилась сожрать неяркое солнце. Иллюзорный отходняк накрыл Амстердам. Сегодня Дино сиял ослепительной медалью врага народа: это он разбудил Мукуро и вытащил его на прогулку, обоснованно полагая, что здоровая физическая активность излечит кратковременный недуг.  
Путь к нормальному состоянию сознания был далек, как до луны (красной и недоброй). Мукуро сменил третью бутылку минералки. На его лице застыла посмертная маска злой усмешки. Попасться ему под руку означало умереть еще медленнее и мучительнее, чем обычно. Дино рискнул — сделал широкий шаг вперед, догнал и взял за рукав. Равнодушно стиснутый кулак не выражал чувств, но руку Мукуро не выдернул. Это был добрый признак, наполнивший душу Дино умилением. Сразу вспомнилось, как Реборн учил его пить, и как сам Дино учил пить Кею Хибари. Трудно было поверить в то, что это когда-то происходило: они оба были теперь взрослыми и всеумелыми, о подвигах Хибари Дино был наслышан от Рехея. Наследуя науку, Дино старался как мог смягчить методы. Только такой добрый и послушный ребенок, как он, мог терпеть издевательства Реборна, усевшегося на бачке унитаза как на троне и начальственным тоном читавшего лекцию об усвояемости различных спиртов блюющему бледному ученику.  
Кея не был ни добрым, ни послушным. Первую бутылку лафройга Дино словил затылком и провел странную, неясную параллель со Скуало. В те времена в тусовке было модно проливать зря виски. К счастью, ему хватило терпения объяснить Хибари достоинства хорошего алкоголя, после чего тот перестал кидаться графинами (попытка выведать у Скуало, как обстоят дела у Занзаса, не увенчалась успехом: Скуало от разговоров об этом делался неоправданно мрачным). Пройдя экскурсию начинающего алконавта, Кея вернулся к истокам и предпочел западным напиткам родную рисовую водку. Впрочем, в его баре Дино не раз замечал отборные сорта текилы — не иначе как для прекрасных дам и связанных с ними ритуалов.  
Оставшийся до Дамрака путь они прошли под руку. По сторонам мелькали неописуемые виды — только успевай оглядываться и смотреть. Дома разрастались башенками и пристройками, в которых кого-то казнили; в ухоженных внутренних дворах косились виселицы и крутились дыбы, мимо проносились экипажи, запряженные адскими тройками. По каналам плыли гигантские медузы, душившие неосторожных путников. Навстречу шли похоронные процессии, чумные доктора, мертвые невесты — истончившаяся парча не скрывала изъязвленных тел. Дино остерегался смотреть под ноги: в лучшем случае под хлипкой твердью мостовых колебалось адское пламя. Прохожие нервно вздрагивали и отводили взгляды: Мукуро щедро делился своими переживаниями с окружающими. Какими их видели невинные горожане — умирающими от проказы нищими, красными баронами, бродячими циркачами?  
— Хватит уже, — намекнул Дино, завороженно наблюдая за официанткой-циклопом.  
— Настоящий ад, — Мукуро укоризненно покачал головой и подпалил рынок где-то за чертой центра. Донеслись звуки пожарных сирен.  
— Еще немного, и я начну подозревать у тебя склонности пиромана, — неловко пошутил Дино, тыкая вилкой салат — простое нагромождение разносортной свежей травы, посыпанной семечками. Кормили здесь на самом деле невкусно.  
Мукуро вздохнул, провожая тоску по несбывшейся мечте, и погрузился в бездны памяти. Он копался там весь обед, состоявший из чашки американо, и с досадой признался во временном провале: некоторый отрезок был начисто выпилен из ткани повествования о прошлом вечере. Это было допустимо. Карманы Мукуро шуршали обертками шоколада и салфетками от уличного джелато — обнаружив их вчера, Дино вполне восстановил картинку происходящего. Обыкновенный спейс кейк произвел на ценителя космоса эффект подрывной гранаты. Тонкая химия нарушила тонкий балас тонкого тела, и Мукуро до сих пор не мог найти верную дорогу в себя после головокружительного трипа. Дино искренне старался над этим не смеяться.  
— Как же марки, — горевал Мукуро, — а кокаин? Трое суток вдохновенной работы без тени сна?  
— Меня тебе мало? — парировал Дино, и Мукуро бессильно гнул кофейную ложечку.  
В таких ничего не менявших диалогах он едва не забыл о цели путешествия. Присутствие Мукуро и его неразрешимые проблемы успешно заглушали смысл и разум. Уже не требовалось накачаться допингом, чтобы ощутить к кому-то симпатию — не тот возраст, и сам факт существования здесь, сейчас, рядом штриховал мысли лучше самого добротного кокаина. Дино знал это про себя и смел надеяться, что реальность Мукуро окажется не худшим местом для жизни. Так и было. Постепенно, незаметно утихли пожары подорванных складов, официантка-циклоп обрела стереометрическое зрение, и языкастый бледный огонь перестал просвечивать сквозь брусчатку.  
— Пойдем, — решительно и неотступно сказал Мукуро, — взглянем в лицо судьбе.  
Эта характеристика была чересчур трагичной для небольшой, но весомой сделки; Дино проглотил смешок, расплатился и направился к велосипедной стоянке.  
***  
Корона была ненастоящей. Или настоящей — но Дино об этом знать не следовало.  
— Она фальшивая, — веско уронил Мукуро и показательно заломил бровь.  
Дино то ли поверил, то ли хорошо сделал вид. Он стоял потерянный и стойкий среди поля брошенных хозяевами на день велосипедов и хмурился так, что с алюминиевых остовов слезала краска. Курьера простыл след — час, два, день назад? Завернутая в целлофановый пакет, ждавшая в широкой седельной сумке, корона сверкала камнями в его одеревеневших руках.  
Корона могла быть настоящей. Ненастоящими были камни, и это Мукуро знал точно, а раз Дино интересовали камни — то и всю корону можно было объявить подделкой без искажения смысла.  
— Ну почему, — цепляясь за надежду, возразил Дино. Он держал драгоценность на руках, как ребенка баюкал у груди.  
— Да поэтому, — наугад бросил Мукуро и ковырнул позолоту. Слой металла остался под ногтем.  
Это был краш-тест, проверка. Адреналин выплеснулся в кровь, и Мукуро разом стало легко и весело: перестало болеть плечо, не кололо под веком изувеченного глаза. Пряча в кружевах растерянности азарт, Мукуро замер с сачком в джунглях. Он ждал редкую бабочку, скрывал хищную дрожь улыбки умелым камуфляжем. Ему был известен единственный способ познать ближнего: привести его под расстрел и посмотреть, что будет. Станет ли рыдать или сокрушаться? Или войдет в раж и сокрушит все вокруг? Вокруг по небу метались облака сомнений, решая — то ли вылиться дождем облегчения, то ли разразиться грозой, то ли расслабиться и дать волю солнцу. Что ты будешь делать? Не волк, не змея, что-то запредельно далекое и поэтому притягательное.  
Дино без пиетета сунул корону подмышку, вытащил мобильник и набрал номер. Его ладонь подрагивала, и Мукуро дорого дал бы, чтобы узнать — была то дрожь ярости или смирения, как будто это что-то решало…  
— Синьор Гассан? Это Дино. Я звонил вам пару дней назад. Да, нужна экспертиза. Срочно, конечно. Я буду, — он бросил лишенный переживаний взгляд на часы, — через двадцать минут. Нет, сопровождение не требуется.  
Он убрал телефон и бесцеремонно замотал корону в пакет. Остановился взглядом на часовой башне — и повинуясь его вниманию, часы пробили три часа дня. Дино дождался, пока ход стихнет (за углом шумели крики демонстрантов, требовавших независимости для какой-то маленькой северной страны) и обернулся. В его глазах не было страха, смирения или покоя: адская бабочка полоснула острыми крыльями по лицу и выпорхнула из-под самого прицела. Мукуро сдержал порыв отступить на шаг, выстаивая напор беспощадного стремления, сметавшего на своем пути любые условности. Живот налился перебродившим хмелем.  
Как будто он не знал этого, хотел увериться, убедиться еще раз; как будто это что-то меняло, как будто у него еще оставались пути назад.  
***  
От дыхания на зеркале оставался туманный след. Взгляд прилип к этому пятну — то расширявшемуся, то сходившему на нет. Мукуро выдыхал с тихим, неразличимым перекатом: заклинанием, цитатой из Данте, еле-еле стоном. Дино хотел зажать ему рот, но руки были заняты. Наверное, Мукуро и сам бы справился с тем, чтобы удержать локти за спиной, но деятельное участие Дино в это процессе придавало быстрому сексу в туалете самолета оттенок добровольно-принудительного участия, а легкое насилие всегда было в приоритете их отношений.  
— Почему мы трахаемся в этой убогой, — Мукуро прервался на свистящий жалобный вздох, — жалкой, — еще одна музыкальная пауза, — каморке?  
— Потому что ты так хочешь, — отмеривал Дино толчки словами. Презервативы некстати кончились, и он насухую скользил членом между ягодицами, удерживая в себе стремление наплевать на обстоятельства, плюнуть на ладонь, толкнуться внутрь. Скованная пространством любовь становилась темнее и острее, колола раскаленной иглой мякоть сердца.  
Мукуро страдальчески повел головой, втянул губами поднесенные пальцы. Его челка смахнула испарину на зеркале; надменно и сладко взведенные брови, непонятная гримаса, словно он что-то знал, он точно знал…  
Корабль провалился в воздушную яму. Дино навалился на противоположную стену, скрипнула неощутимая перегородка. Мукуро воспользовался моментом, вырвался из рук и повернулся лицом — Дино не мог смотреть ему в глаза, немо прикусил кожу на непозволительно белой шее, впился, укусил еще раз.  
— Дай я, — безапелляционно попросил Мукуро, смахнул брюки ниже колен. Его рука жадной гадюкой обхватила член, и Дино ответил тем же; других вариантов попросту не осталось.  
Восхищение вырвалось из вязкого болота проблем и недоговорок, ширилось, заполнило тело наркотической качкой. Ему хотелось сохранять трезвость ума, хотя бы иметь возможность сопротивляться — но перед красотой и силой Дино сдавался, не начав борьбы, и единственный выход находился прямо перед ним, в противоположной стороне от той, в которую следовало идти. Пьяно сосредоточенное лицо Мукуро, чертово масло его взгляда: словно он тоже не находил в себе сил сражаться.  
Мукуро ускорил движения жестом крупье, выкидывающего масть на сукно и объявляющего скучным тоном: «вы проиграли», гулко хлопнула в груди крышка гроба, подкованные каблуки загнали гвозди внутрь, под нервы; восхищение переросло границу и стало болезненным и огромным. Непохожее на правду или ложь, далекое от категорий; ноги позорно задрожали и подкосились, и Дино опустился на колени, кончая от ощущения собственного бессилия. Сперма Мукуро потекла по рубашке, завершая образ. «Антре, антре», — хохотал клоун в черном костюме, раскидывая между ладоней колоду крапленых карт, и среди них не было ни одного козыря, которым бы Дино мог поправить свое положение — но в его руках был джокер с зацелованными губами, и этого хватило для того, чтобы рассмеяться шутке.  
***  
Потенциально покойный делец Поланский занимал лофт на ключевой торговой улице Люксембурга — в десяти минутах ходьбы от дворца герцога и примостившегося под окнами шоколадного бутика. Первую остановку в пустыне они сделали именно по поводу упомянутого бутика. Мукуро охватил тусклые витрины широким любящим взглядом и завис на полчаса, мучимый выбором. «Бери все», — посоветовал Дино, надеясь, что это не сошло за издевку: шестидюймовой высоты торты обещали сразить печень еще на первом подходе, а ведь по правую руку соблазнительно возвышались залежи конфет.  
— Идеальное место для жизни, — сообщил Мукуро, облизывая ложку и запивая проглоченный кусок кофе с тремя ложками сахара.  
— Ты растолстеешь и умрешь.  
— Счастливым.  
Сам Дино испытывал схожие мучения, бродя по магазину спортивной одежды. По какой-то неясной причине он так и не сменил костюм, разгуливая в мятых брюках и трехдневной рубашке. «Какой кошмар», — морщил нос Мукуро, но Дино слился с рубашкой в духовном экстазе. Он тяжело расставался с удобными вещами, хотя спортивный магазин составил серьезную конкуренцию обжитым тряпкам. Дино сдерживался, пока мог — но проводимая Мукуро внешняя разведка чересчур затянулась, и тут Дино увидел его.  
Он был магически ярким, светящимся небесно-оранжевым рюкзаком. Цвет напоминал о самых хороших, близких вещах: о гриве Скудерии, о закатах на Сицилии, о доме и лете. Преграды были сломлены — Дино схватил с вешалки штаны привычного покроя, ворох маек и удобную толстовку, и даже драгоценный рюкзак прихватил в примерочную. «Пригодится для короны», — оправдывал он этот жест, но разве на самом деле нужны причины для того, чтобы быть собой?  
Обновление гардероба воодушевляло, и грядущую прогулку Дино воспринял благосклонно. «Поланский весь в делах, — поведал Мукуро, — будет дома после восьми, так что мы идем гулять. Тут примечательные казематы». Дино начинал всерьез подозревать, что Мукуро увязался с ним ради того, чтобы вдоволь пошляться по объектам культурного наследия — благо, находились они недалеко друг от друга, и все представляющие интерес места можно было обойти за пару часов. Вжившийся в роль экскурсовода Мукуро важно рассказывал факты из Википедии — «это старейшая в городе церковь, какие шикарные письмена выбиты на потолке! Каменная чаша, ты посмотри». — «Это купель, — поправлял его Дино, — а сокровищница у меня побольше будет. Приезжай, я покажу». — «Видел я твою сокровищницу. Среднестатистический размер».  
В казематы они не попали: клети, вырубленные в скале, были закрыты на профилактику. «Профилактику чего, — долбил служителя Мукуро, — почему я не могу проникнуться атмосферой одиночества и тоски?». На взгляд Дино, тоска пропитывала Люксембург насквозь. Отчаянно богатый, засеянный моросью город; ровные квадраты площадей и зажатые между Луи Виттоном и Джеком Вулфскином торговки цветами. Кее бы здесь понравилось: отовсюду веяло дисциплиной, упорядоченностью умов и взглядов; ходить полагалось по линейке, а если что не так — сразу в казематы. Проникаться.  
Неумолимый город по капле вытянул из Мукуро любопытство и жажду знаний. Ветер надувал сосульки в ушах. Прошив все Ноймюнстерское аббатство в поисках укрытия и не найдя ничего (зеркально пустое пространство плаца навевало мысли о мировом господстве и парадах повиновения), они нашли приют в музее естественной истории и от скуки бродили по этажам. Чучела пялились во все глаза из укромных углов, стрекотало музыкальное сопровождение — «глухая чаща, трек восьмой». Блаженствовавший в тепле Дино не отслеживал траекторию полета, пока не очнулся в зале с камнями — перед бархатной шкатулкой с муляжами самых известных бриллиантов мира. Это была усмешка судьбы, наверняка: на почетном месте светился вожделенный Кохинур.  
Впервые взяв корону в руки, Дино будто распался на две части, воодушевленно пререкающиеся между собой. Бриллиант не был тем камнем, которого Дино ждал — совершенный, светлый, он был куском горной породы. Очень дорогим куском. Интуиция самодовольно трепетала, сообщая о подлинности венца. Корона была истинной, камень — ложным; или же лгал Мукуро, без сомнений указавший на заказавшего покушение бизнесмена Поланского. Дино грел своим телом гадюку, ехидно нашептавшую верную цель. Билеты на регулярный рейс до Люксембурга Мукуро забронировал еще по дороге к ювелиру.  
Благостепенный мастер принял регалию на поруки, обещая выяснить правду. Позолота короны была фальшивой, что говорило о коварном обмане. Рассудок выступил третьей стороной в конфликте, подвергая сомнению голос интуиции, и Дино принял решение все-таки поговорить с заказчиком своего убийства перед тем, как ликвидировать его (или Мукуро, что тоже было соблазнительно).  
***  
— Где-то здесь должен быть паб имени Уайльда, — упрямо повторил Мукуро, вертя карту.  
— Мы прошли по этой улице два раза, — указал на очевидное Дино.  
Неприветливый город отказывал им в пиве и гренках. В отмеченном закоулке не было ни намека на паб. Дома стояли холодные и пустые; бастионы стен не предполагали пришельцев и противились вторжению. Какие-то руины сочились черными окнами, сквозь которые свистели птичьи стаи. Вечерело, и фонари еще не горели; впрочем, Дино был склонен предположить, что могут так и не зажечься, и они насовсем потеряются в чужих лабиринтах.  
Давешний музей мерцал далеким теплом. Разумно было бы выпить чего-то согревающего в кафетерии, Дино уже уломал на это Мукуро, грезившего Оскаром Уайльдом и шоколадными чипсами. Мукуро обмотался шарфом по уши и замерзшими пальцами разыскивал на карте свой паб.  
— Можем зайти постричься, — в качестве последней альтернативы предложил Дино, примечая вывеску парикмахерской.  
Мукуро бессильно покачал головой и сменил курс.  
— По крайней мере, там будет горячий кофе.  
Изучив прайс, Дино пришел к волшебному выводу: наиболее безболезненной и долгой услугой, позволяющей зацепиться в оплоте тепла и света на максимально доступный срок, был маникюр.  
— Ты не сделаешь этого, — не поверил Мукуро.  
— Поспорим? Выкрасишь ногти в черный.  
— Что я, эмо? — обиделся Мукуро. Он отлично брался на слабо — что было неоценимым плюсом в искусстве взаимных манипуляций. — В фиолетовый сойдет?  
— Мсье определились? Может быть, укладку?  
— Нет, — пошел напролом Дино. — Мне маникюр без покрытия, а этому клошару — оттенок «черный баклажан».  
— Без блесток, — подтвердил Мукуро и загадочно подмигнул парикмахеру.  
Все время процедуры он на старомодном французском читал Дино лекцию о том, что слово «метросексуал» к ориентации не относится, потом плавно перекинулся на критику последнего показа высокой моды и тенденций. «К примеру, Москино. Барби-стайл, девочки рыдают от нахлынувшей ностальгии. Не вопрос, каждой женщине хочется почувствовать себя куколкой, и иногда даже удается ценой мучительных диет и убитых перекисью волос. Но на самом деле эта коллекция — чистый гранж!».  
И так далее. Послушать Мукуро собралась стайка мастериц — Дино мог поклясться, что видит слезы, вызванные глубоким пониманием вопроса. Художественные монологи на любые темы были его призванием, и предмет имел второстепенное значение относительно факта внимающей с благоговением аудитории. Мукуро мог с равным успехом обосновывать необходимость уничтожения мафии и рассуждать о сочетаниях фактур — успех был ему обеспечен. А когда напоследок кто-то сделал комплимент стрижке Дино, выполненной руками маэстро четверть года назад в кустарных условиях, Мукуро раздулся славой и удовлетворением, как сытый клещ.  
— Позер, — удрученно определил Дино. — Проституируешь на внимании.  
— Не завидуй, — Мукуро было не сломить. Он полюбовался маникюром, красиво игравшим под светом загоревшихся все-таки фонарей.  
— Только не говори, что ты его оставишь, — ужаснулся Дино.  
— Ради того, чтобы ты проиграл, я бы согласился на блестки.  
Это было ужасно, ужасно; невыносимость Мукуро только что перешла пределы немыслимого, так что Дино ничего не оставалось, кроме как поймать его за рукав и утянуть в непроглядную подворотню — благо, такие здесь встречались на каждом шагу.  
***  
Господин Поланский сглотнул и посмотрел на руки Мукуро. Дино не мог его укорить — собственный взгляд двигался в том же направлении.  
— Перед тем, как вы меня убьете, — четко выговорил Поланский, — могу я задать вопрос, зачем я понадобился гейскому лобби?  
— Мы не геи, — возразил Мукуро и оттопырил мизинец. Дино дал бы этому жесту сотню по десятибалльной шкале, если бы смог оторвать ладонь от лица.  
— Если мы не геи, — он совладал с эмоциями, — то что я тогда здесь делаю? В смысле, с тобой.  
— Я интересую тебя как личность, — уверенный в собственной правоте, Мукуро был неотразим, — но вообще-то мы проводим допрос.  
— Располагайтесь, — мрачно заключил Поланский.  
Вокруг шумела вечеринка. Проникнуть под видом гостей на богемную тусовку не было проблемой; проблемой было то, что радушного хозяина оказалось неудобно убивать. Мукуро поймал волну подросткового азарта и дурачился, предлагая безупречные планы побега через дымоход. Дино смотрел на это с осуждением. Играть во взломщиков, имея под боком квалифицированного иллюзиониста, было оскорбительно. Мимо протанцевала задорная брюнетка в кружевах, уводя за собой рослого бычару, бодро отбивавшего степ; в гостиной кто-то катался верхом на официанте в костюме зайчика.  
Поланский разлил по бокалам брют.  
— Ты перебил мое предложение, — сокрушенно поведал он, — англичане умеют считать деньги.  
— А зачем было клуб взрывать? — нахмурился Дино.  
— Не имею отношения к этому возмутительному акту, — открестился Поланский. — Я честный бизнесмен. У меня и бумаги есть.  
Небрежно насвистывая, Мукуро боком утек из поля зрения. «Все ясно», — с досадой заключил Дино. Он чувствовал себя Валентином, чья сестра на досуге отдавалась дьяволу за сверкающие безделушки. В роли Маргариты выступал Мукуро, звезда танцпола — хотя разумнее было бы отдать ему роль Мефистофеля, как минимум. Поланский расслабленно курил, почувствовав отмену приглашения на казнь. Допрос приобретал черты беспробудного запоя мужей-рогоносцев.  
— Бумаги у меня тоже есть, — Дино вздохнул. Карманы топорщились чеками из музеев. — Сколько угодно.  
— С экспонатом что-то не так? — проявил Поланский деловую хватку, — почему ко мне возникли вопросы?  
— Потому что у нас тут веселая викторина, — Дино не сдержался. — Игра в спорт-лото. Тур по золотому кольцу Евросоюза. Выявляем слабые звенья кросс-семейных связей.  
Хотя он нес полнейшую чушь, собеседник мгновенно успокоился.  
— Это менталитет, я наслышан, — кивнул он с пониманием. — Перед тем, как принять нового члена в семью, ему устраивают проверку.  
— А еще заставляют подписывать договор кровью и набивают дракона во всю спину.  
— Сурово там у вас. Попал ты, парень, — он с сочувствием оглядел Дино, и Дино ощутил легкое недоумение. Если они с Мукуро подписывались кровью под омертой, то кто и кого — и главное, в какую семью — принимал?  
— Желаю тебе успеха, — ломал комедию Поланский. — Эта их Вонгола — то еще сборище. Оставайся, выпей, если захочешь.  
Он встал, застегнул пиджак, завершая превращение испуганной жертвы в хозяина вечеринки. Хлопнул Дино по плечу; Дино не отреагировал, осмысляя сложную словесную иллюзию, которую они так лихо закрутили. В руки упал картон визитки, Поланский наклонился, делая вид, что поправляет стрелки на брюках.  
— На случай, если это все-таки англичане — вот адрес. Я не хочу иметь проблем с Альянсом.  
— Не будет, — дал обещание Дино.  
— Отрадно слышать. И тот взрыв во Франкфурте. Мы не несем за это ответственности. Всех благ, дон Каваллоне.  
Дино кивнул, развалился в кресле и закрыл глаза.  
***  
Разобраться с Мукуро значило заключить его обратно в банку, лишив беспроводного интернета и пероральных доз глюкозы. Это было несколько затруднительно и негуманно, учитывая роль Дино в реабилитации жертвы репрессий — да и к тому же, не на его балансе висело маленькое злое сердце Мукуро. Жадная, подлая натура: он наверняка вступил в преступный сговор с разведкой, чтобы пополнить свою коллекцию самоцветов королевским венцом с настоящим небесным бриллиантом.  
Дино удивлялся, что камень еще не снится ему по ночам. Сколько уже отмоталось внутренних диалогов — истинный, ложный, поддельный, нет; сколько мыслей передумано относительно планов Мукуро на камень. В который раз он недооценивал Дино, играя с ним в шахматы — и забывая о том, что Дино тоже знает, как ходят фигуры. Дино даже не испытывал разочарования: это было сложным комплексным чувством, а всем, что Дино мог отдать сейчас, была злость.  
Поскольку разобраться с Мукуро представлялось невозможным, следовало разобраться с разведкой. Вложенная в ладонь визитка содержала адрес известного в определенных кругах адвоката — Дино не предположил бы, что этот надежный человек повязан с нечистыми на руку дельцами из МИ5. Так или иначе, Дино собирался выяснить правду. Камень принадлежал ему — не по фантикам бумаг, а по воровскому закону. Он уплатил цену и собирался забрать причитающееся.  
Христианское смирение Дино заключалось в том, что он знал Мукуро — и принимал его таким, какой он был, корыстным или великодушным. На каком-то этапе знак перед уравнением перестал иметь ценность. Наверное, это и называют любовью.  
Но никто не говорил, что Дино был готов отдать ему камень.  
— Раздевайся, — сказал Дино, перебирая пальцами кнут.  
— Сегодня будут злые игры? — Мукуро ответил с преувеличенным энтузиазмом, но опущенный вровень полу взгляд выдавал тревогу.  
— Определенно злые. Ты не против? — мягко уточнил Дино.  
— Как я могу быть против, когда ты просишь таким голосом, — Мукуро покорно и нервозно скользил пальцами по ремню.  
— Против — вряд ли. Но ты можешь захотеть принять душ, — Дино дал ему отсрочку.  
— Воспользуюсь предложением, — одними губами согласился Мукуро и исчез за дверью. Это была возможность уйти, прописанная правилами игры — но Дино был уверен в том, что Мукуро не прибегнет к уловкам.  
Он появился из светлого квадрата ванной спустя пятнадцать минут. Помедлил, делая шаг и ежась, и выключил свет. Последние блики сверкнули на мокрой ключице, и стало совсем темно.  
— Присаживайся, — пригласил Дино.  
Тело было пустым и легким. Для того, чтобы осуществить задуманное, Дино требовалась концентрация — времени, когда Мукуро шумел водой, хватило для того, чтобы полностью остыть и выгнать из головы все мысли. На выдохе горло драло бронхитом, но Дино знал, что физическая реакция обманчива: это говорило предвкушение. Он усадил Мукуро на краешке кровати на расставленные ноги. Кнутом связал руки за поясницей, между пяток. Мукуро покачнулся.  
— Не боишься, что я упаду?  
— Держись за воздух, — отвлеченно предложил Дино, снял бандану, пропустил ее между зубов и стянул узлом на затылке. — И помолчи.  
Молчи и ничего не делай. Ничего не делай, ничего не говори: вечные правила. Мукуро выпрямился, будто проглотил жердь — думал, что сразу будет больно и ему не понравится? Зря. Дино скинул майку, прижался к нему сзади и успокаивающе погладил связанные локти. Обошел ладонями тело, растирая капли воды, высушил и согрел. Мукуро опустил плечи, закрыл глаза. Его дыхание сквозь кляп больше не сквозило паникой. Тогда Дино понял: можно, и зажег в руках огонь.  
Все людские практики — ерунда, когда речь заходит о владении пламенем неба. Немногим дарована способность держать голыми руками огонь, самостоятельно определяя, спалить дотла или согреть; для того, чтобы не оставить ожогов, пламя должно быть ровным, несильным, бензиновой пленкой покрывать воду озера. Нужно целиком превратиться в холодную текучую гладь, позволить пальцам ледяно окаменеть, позволить пустоте и страху просочиться в грудь. Тогда оно приходит.  
Ладони осветились негромким рыжим костром. Пламя не желало убивать, подчиняясь его нужде. Оно хотело заботиться, унять тревогу, и Дино с облегчением позволил рукам двигаться.  
Он положил руку на грудь Мукуро и повел вниз. Стиснутый пресс, мягкие волоски под пупком; Дино огладил потяжелевшие ноги, обогнул голень, размял стопы. Отодвинулся и стал рисовать круги на спине, ожидая реакции. Он погрузился в состояние, близкое к медитативному трансу: темнота ослабила щиты, возведенные разумом, подталкивала к бессознательности. Ровные движения рук воспринимались извне, как чужие. Дино воспарил над собственным телом, отодвинулся от настоящего — и в пространстве, лишенном времени и притяжения, отозвалось пламя тумана. Мукуро протяжно вздрогнул, судорога ушла от пяток в макушку, затрепетала под пальцами. Пламя сочилось из глубины костей, струилось сквозь кожу, обманчиво пахло мокрыми листьями и водной взвесью. Мукуро заворочался, склонил голову. Дино поцеловал его в висок. Прямой контакт стихий как наркозом сшибал все чувства — он потерялся, лишенный зрения, и единственной реальностью осталась васильковая дымка внутри объятия. Терпкая, непонятная на вкус — между вспышками мотыльков у пальцев Дино обнаруживал себя целующим кожу в стремлении пробиться через плоть, испить истину. Мукуро покорной глиной лесных птиц проминался в руках. Он часто и ровно дышал, скользя языком по ткани банданы, и было совершенно невозможно не обвить его целиком, не попытаться присвоить. Но пламя тумана было стойким, полыхало обособленным пожаром посреди моря нефти, и это вернуло Дино злость. Он отстранился — потому что вспомнил, что собирался сделать. Мукуро потянулся к ускользающему теплу, его пламя оплетало предплечья, возвращая к себе, в топи и миражи. Челюсть свело; Дино разжал зубы и намотал на руку ремень, пряча металлическую пряжку в ладони. Оставшимся коротким хвостом он стегнул по обнаженной ступне.  
Прорвавший кляп звук был таким, что Дино чуть не кончил в трусы. Первый удар подобен оргазму; Мукуро, размягченный лаской, отреагировал на него соответствующе. Горячая молния боли мечется по бедрам, колет ноги. Не найдя выхода из связанного тела, она остается внутри, мучит и жжет. Ладони Мукуро сжались, ногти впились в кожу, так и замерли. Дино наградил его следующим ударом, легким, как поцелуй предательства, и после этого не останавливался. Рябь дрожи ходила по спине туда-сюда — иногда было сложно попасть, и пара звонких шлепков досталась ягодицам.  
Удержаться от продолжения всегда сложнее всего. Если бы Дино не знал, какими последствиями грозит затягивание бастинадо, то не прекратил бы — и вряд ли встретил протест. Но носить Мукуро на руках весь следующий день определенно было лишним, так что Дино расслабил хватку, позволяя ремню стечь на кровать, наклонился, прикоснулся к розовой стопе языком. Мукуро еле всхлипнул — волнующий в своей оборванности, стиснутый стон. Кажется, ему нравилось.  
Ведомый вдохновением палача, Дино переместился на пол, на колени перед Мукуро. Нежность гнулась под порывами жестоких намерений — он целовал соски, долго кусал и выкручивал, оставляя цветы засосов на груди. Мукуро дергался безостановочно, мелко; его дыхание стало аритмичным и свистящим. Это встревожило Дино — он отстранился и увидел, что его грудь и живот Мукуро покрывает пелена спермы. Зрелище ударило в голову бескомпромиссным удовольствием, огненным, тесным, и Дино не смог удержаться на краю, кончил тут же — с досадой выплеснулся в брюки. Следом пришло отчаянное желание прекратить страдания, развязать Мукуро, согреть его и размять стянутые руки, но Дино устоял. Позволил себе только убрать кляп; Мукуро нежно и без звука скользнул губами по открытой ладони. Он ни о чем не просил — это было решающим фактором.  
Дино облизал пальцы и просунул руку между его ног. Кожа была непривычно гладкой, выбритой — и Дино опять завелся от осознанной взаимности происходящего. Он неторопливо обвел морщинки, протолкнул фалангу внутрь. Мукуро выдохнул; щеки тепло заливала краска. Дино поцеловал обмякший член и ввел палец до конца, держа вес яичек на ладони.  
Он кругами выглаживал простату. Кисть скоро затекла, так что рука двигалась отдельно от его воли. Взгляд приклеился к поникшему, мучительному лицу Мукуро. Он не осознал момент, когда Мукуро начал стонать, — звук дошел позже, и какое-то время Дино наблюдал за вынужденно распахнутыми губами, — как и момент, когда у Мукуро снова встал член. Наверное, это произошло нескоро. Головка требовательно ткнулась ему в подбородок, и Дино склонился над ней, позволяя лечь на язык.  
Освободить его от замыслов, лишить шансов на побег: соблазнить происходящим здесь и сейчас. Дино замедлил движения и ощутил сокращение мышц. Жар нарастал, член во рту сочился солью, и тянулись вперед плечи. Мукуро уже не стонал — сдавленно шептал слова на чужом языке, все языки мира стали чужими. Его тело побежденно звенело удовольствием, и Дино, конечно же, сдался. Вжал пальцы в горячую глубину, стиснул губами плоть. По ровному зеркалу воды плыл кленовый венок, мелькнули белые с полосами ударов стопы утопленника. Мукуро бесконтрольно дернул головой, сжал обнажившиеся зубы в усмешку — белую от ярости улыбку победителя, и ночь вырвалась костром.  
***  
Распутав кокон одеял, Мукуро размышлял на непривычную для него тему. Мысли были мало связаны с произошедшим сегодня — относительно этого Мукуро испытал только легкое недоумение: почему Дино так долго сдерживался и позволил себе раскрепоститься лишь четверть года спустя. Мукуро ожидал чего-то подобного гораздо раньше — Каваллоне сумел удивить его своим самообладанием. Полученный опыт был приятным и забавным, и Мукуро лениво решил, что стоит попробовать другие виды чувственной диктатуры; дальше нить рассуждения описала мертвую петлю и преобразилась в сожаления о будущем.  
Каким Дино будет в сорок — ладно, с этим еще можно примириться, — в сорок пять, в шестьдесят? Кожа покроется загаром плотным и стойким, как олифовый лак, верхние веки превратятся в пергамент. Страшное зрелище будет, наверное. Непослушная шапка выгоревших волос отвалится за ненадобностью. Народится трое детей (от разных женщин, ему же нужны наследники) и восемь внуков. Дино будет вышагивать по улицам острова-дома, одетый в полосатую маечку с жокеем, кивать прохожим тетушкам и тереть выцветшие татуировки... Хорошо, что Мукуро этого не увидит.  
Он не собирался доживать даже до двадцати одного года; где-то в этих планах усмехалась стратегическая ошибка. Но Мукуро не терял оптимизма — с его образом жизни было бы наивно опасаться тихой старости. Он ни за что не будет свидетелем конца первой эры новой Вонголы, не возьмет себе, выписавшись на пенсию, какую-нибудь смешную сладкую кличку типа «лимонная меренга» или «ореховый кекс». Да и позволить Франу насмехаться над клюкой учителя было совершенно нельзя. Хотя трость можно преобразовать из трезубца. Непобедимая клюка тумана — атрибут стиля, хит сезона, опора и поддержка издержавшихся костей. В коллекции встречайте костыль облака и ортопедическую биту.  
Нет, такое будущее Мукуро точно не грозило. Его догонит пуля или беспечная аневризма туманных хранителей. Сделав такой вывод, Мукуро странно успокоился, отцепил крючок взгляда от губ Дино, совершенно этим не потревоженного, отвернулся и заснул.  
***  
Тратить время на дорогу в аэропорт не хотелось. Дино предложил Мукуро сесть за руль, но Мукуро отказался под благовидным предлогом. «Мне натирает левую пятку, — не моргнув глазом заливал он, явно на что-то намекая, — наверное, неудобная обувь». К вчерашним нежностям это не относилось: забыв о конспирации, Мукуро стучал каблуками по брусчатке довольно бодро. Дино подозревал, что расслабляющий массаж решил бы проблему, но мрачное утро лишало его любых желаний. Особенно желания пять часов рулить по горным деревням.  
— Я не поведу машину, — определился Дино, расковыривая киш.  
— Тебе и не придется, — поддержал его Мукуро, — к нашим услугам вся программа европа-спешл.  
— Рождественский?  
— Майский, — хлопнул карточкой по столу Мукуро, и они поехали на поезде.  
Наблюдая за мелькавшими по обе стороны березками, Дино испытал дежа-вю. Сколько дней назад он точно так же смотрел в окно и терзался подозрениями? Сколько городов легло под колеса арендованных машин, желтых поездов, шасси самолетов? Родная Италия отдалялась не километрами, но временем: казалось, что они с Мукуро путешествуют так уже не один год, хотя прошла едва ли неделя. Шесть дней назад во Франкфурте пестрила морось, и вот две страны спустя Дино возвращался обратно.  
Дино проверил мобильник. От голландского ювелира не было вестей. Мукуро залил уши воском наушников, тихо кивал в такт музыке. Дино последовал примеру и погрузился в ненадежную дрему путешествия.  
Передышка собрала его, вернула силу и величину. Распахнув дверь ногой, Дино вошел в обитель зла. Кнут жадно грел руку. Укрепившись в подозрениях, приобретших статус уверенности, Дино был намерен разнести разведку по кирпичику. Выдержку смел адреналиновый приход — Дино готовился к войне и подавлению воли, но не ожидал ответного смирения. Немец-связной доброжелательно пригласил Дино войти. Мукуро следовал за ним самодовольной тенью, знавшей секрет. Дино полагал, что показательные казни послужат ему уроком, но Дино ошибся.  
Необъятная сила попранной справедливости вела его и давала пламени пищу. Сидя в кресле для посетителей, Дино ожидал разговора на повышенных тонах. Его резьбу сорвали тяжелые испытания. Он знал, что англичане виновны — они угрожали его воле и должны были поплатиться. Пламя надвинулось рокочущей волной, и только длительные тренировки помогали сейчас держать его в узде. Но скоро, скоро адвокат по имени Гофман (сказочник, конечно, как и все они) завершит телефонный разговор с партнерами и призовет их на свет. Небо гудело в ушах оглушающим органом, торжественной песнью расплаты. Мукуро неощутимо отодвинулся подальше, закрылся — скрестил пальцы на скрещенных коленях. Ему было тяжело выдержать давление пламени так близко; о чем тут говорить, Дино и самому было непросто.  
Гофман положил трубку и ясно поглядел на Дино. «Сейчас, — взметнулось небо, — сейчас же». Всесильный жеребец вскинулся на дыбы; кнут натуралистично обжег пальцы откликом. В кармане завибрировал звонок.  
— Партнеры сделают все возможное, чтобы разрешить недоразумение. Они остановились неподалеку. Предпочтете подождать здесь? Лорд Н. скоро будет.  
— Предпочту подождать здесь, — с трудом выговаривая слова, ответил Дино.  
Мукуро попросил чаю. Дино едва осознавал это — нетерпение отключало мысли, оставляя ему лишь ярость. Взбешенная интуиция приказывала принять вызов; с трудом разомкнув пальцы, Дино выкопал телефон.  
— Господин Каваллоне? — сказал незнакомый голос. Подавив сильнейшее желание смять хрупкий девайс, Дино подтвердил, что да — это он. Златая волосами Джулия, королева насекомых, ловко проведенная за нос по всем городам европейского востока.  
— С вами говорит мастер Гассан, — по-старчески устало вздохнул голос. — Мы провели полный анализ доверенного вами предмета. Венец настоящий.  
***  
Тяжело перебирая ногами землю, Дино шагал вперед. Мукуро осмотрительно тащился за ним следом, не подгоняя и не торопя. Теперь торопиться было некуда.  
На повесившего голову Дино было неприятно смотреть. Очень хотелось догнать его, развернуть и язвительно засыпать комментариями — что он-то знал, с самого начала был рад поделиться, но как-то не сложилось. Смять осведомленностью, огорошить и озарить светом своей предусмотрительности. Увы, сминать Дино дальше было некуда. Выйдя из адвокатской конторы, он полчаса отвисал во дворе женского монастыря, найденном им по подсказке глупого чутья. «Двор тишины», — скромно сообщала металлическая вывеска. Дино сидел на лавочке скульптурной композицией. Его огибали прихожанки и освещали блики на золотой мозаике; Дино сидел, погруженный в прострацию. Небесный костер утих, к немалому облегчению Мукуро. Глубина сожалений была столь велика, что Дино не отреагировал даже на любимый спортивный бутик.  
Надо признаться, что на его месте Мукуро ощущал бы себя так же. Удивительным образом ошибки планирования случались с Дино реже — но зато наносили такой удар по самомнению, о котором Мукуро и не подозревал. Наверняка он выстроил себе какую-то нехорошую теорию и нашел виноватых в своем провале. Такая тенденция часто мелькает у отягощенных властью. Придумал, что разведка его одурачила, подсунула фальшивую корону. Противно насмехалась над доверчивым доном. Крайне неудобная ситуация, на самом деле. Дино закрыл за собой дверь маэстро Гофмана, не дожидаясь прихода английской делегации — Мукуро уже прикидывал в уме строки извинительных писем, которые Дино неизменно ленился писать.  
Сохранить спокойствие в такой ситуации действительно было невозможно — и Мукуро не выписал Дино штрафных очков за потерю самообладания. Секрет заключался в том, что ни разведка, ни Дино не были виновны в провале. Как и Мукуро, впрочем. До завершения пьесы оставалось два шага — и безупречно ведомый интуицией Дино уже прошел почти всю дорогу. Любой путь, ведущий к цели, оправдывает средства. Ему требовалась совсем небольшая подсказка.  
***  
— Где мы? — очнулся Дино, обнаружив себя на пустыре многоэтажек коммерческих банков.  
Они пришли сюда непростым кружным путем. В парке на ковриках валялись горожане, ловя последние лучи октябрьского солнца. Погода менялась быстро, и франкфуртская общественность подгадала момент между короткими ливнями, высыпала на улицы. Довольные жизнью, окутанные заботой Евросоюза немцы не ведали бед, наслаждались простыми радостями, которые предоставляла им жизнь, и даже не подозревали о происходившей совсем рядом драме века. Проверенная ответственной комиссией драгоценность доказала свою подлинность — а значит, Дино был обманут предчувствием. Маскировочный слой фальшивой позолоты скрывал настоящий металл короны Елизаветы; отныне Дино был обладателем непомерно дорогой и бесполезной игрушки — церемониальной короны британских монархов, в центре которой мерцал спорно ограненный кусок углерода.  
Дино не любил бесполезных вложений. Хотя Мукуро, наверное, являлся достаточным опровержением этого мнения.  
— На уровне мессе, — бросил на ходу Мукуро. — Зайдем на выставку?  
Он все-таки сумел стать разочарованием. Дино ждал от него каверзных планов; всегда ждал, перед кем было лгать? Тем обиднее было принять его если не честность, то непричастность. Трудноосознаваемым образом Мукуро действительно отправился в путаное путешествие для того, чтобы озарить своим присутствием все возможные выставки трех стран мира (хотя кто знает, сколько сделок он успешно провернул, совершая променад с бокалом шампанского среди богемной публики). Непонятно почему это грело; разве мог теперь Дино отказать ему в точке под списком? Вечерний самолет заберет их обратно в Италию, и прогулка завершится. Кто знает, когда Дино увидит взбалмошного клоуна в следующий раз.  
Дино уже не удивился, узнав, что ежегодная Франкфурт-мессе была посвящена ювелирному делу. Это была финальная насмешка, флеш-рояль на руках крупье. Потеряв из вида гиперактивного спутника, Дино тенью слонялся между стендов. Постепенно его захватило привычное чувство легкого превосходства. Машина-мечта, выпрошенный у учителя Энзо, опаснейший из опасных любовник — разве не этим стилем он бравировал все эти годы? Дино получал удовольствие, обладая лучшими вещами из тех, которые себе может позволить человек. Корона отправилась с надежным курьером в аэропорт, и скоро он заберет ее из безликой ячейки камеры хранения. Обладание такой реликвией, при всей ее практической бессмысленности, привносило в жизнь нотку разумного авантюризма. Все окружающие шедевры казались маленькими, незначительными подделками — и раз корона подделкой не была, Дино оставался в выигрыше, пусть он и получил меньше, чем рассчитывал.  
— Пошли, — Мукуро возник из пустоты и нетерпеливо косился куда-то в сторону, — я тебе кое-что покажу.  
В этот момент он донельзя напоминал фокусника из захудалой средневековой труппы. Такой образ очень подходил Мукуро, и как нельзя отказать циркачу в умении жонглировать разумом и чувствами, так же нельзя было игнорировать блеск его азарта. Пройдя по сложной траектории через всю выставку, Мукуро привел Дино к слабо освещенному павильону на задворках. Оформленный в традиционном стиле, стенд не привлекал взгляда — если бы Дино и дошел сюда, то не задержался надолго. Задумчивая фрау за стойкой читала книжку и едва реагировала на редких клиентов. Мукуро поздоровался с ней на немецком; девушка сверкнула улыбкой и достала из-под прилавка неказистую коробочку.  
— Вот, — сказал Мукуро, — это я нашел. Тебе же нравятся такие безделушки?  
— Нравятся, — эхом откликнулся Дино.  
На дешевой подложке блеклого бархата светился настоящим безудержным светом — светился, перекрывая на раз рыхлую ткань реальности — небесный, спорно ограненный, подлинный, невообразимый Кохинур.  
***  
Выложив перед собой на древний самолетный столик корону и камень, Дино купался в лучах собственнического счастья и славы. Они и в самом деле выглядели единым целым, несправедливо и жестоко разделенным. Узор королевского венца как ничто подходил дивному камню: сразу становилось ясно, что эта корона могла возлежать только на избранной макушке. Со сладким предвкушением Дино раздумывал, как отдаст корону ювелиру — никакого Египта, только лучшие мастера — и камень засияет на своем законном месте...  
— Правда, корону придется отдать, — сочувственно и ехидно проломился сквозь фантазии Мукуро.  
Дино не сразу осмыслил его слова.  
— Отдать? — блаженно переспросил он, — кому? Тебе дать поносить? Не надейся.  
— Не мне, — отказался от великой чести Мукуро. — Хозяйка просила.  
— Какая еще хозяйка? Я ее хозяин. У меня и бумаги есть.  
Храня паузу, Мукуро с независимым злым видом балансировал на ручке кресла. Свет Кохинура поблек. Корона снова стала казаться куском металла.  
— Что за хозяйка? — повторил Дино, всей душой чувствуя нечто обратное оргазму. Кажется, это называлось «спуститься на землю» — вот только земля была далеко под крыльями. Борт набрал высоту и стремительно приближался к Сицилии.  
— Какая, по-твоему, может быть хозяйка у этой игрушки?  
— Значит, не разведка, — убито заключил Дино.  
— Конечно, нет. Королева — она же не просто так. Войди в положение. У нее наследник родился, хочет короновать по-человечески. А тут эти… коммерсанты. Лорды, — Мукуро скривился, будто лорды-коммерсанты из разведки нагрели лично его. — Барыжат государственными реликвиями.  
— Камень тоже отдать? — уточнил Дино, решив, что за камень будет биться до потери пульса. Мукуро потянулся через его плечо, погладил пальцами холодную грань. Из глубины кристалла к нему вытянулись языки пламени неба, отзываясь на ласку — и несвоевременная дрожь ярко напомнила о богатстве применений пламени в быту. В руках знающих людей, конечно. Исключительно понимающих.  
— Нет, — протянул Мукуро; легким движением смахнул пламя с камня — как котенка по носу погладил, — он твой.  
— Это утешает, — согласился Дино. Язык почему-то не слушался. Собрав волю в кулак, он спросил, — то есть ты правда все знал?  
— С самого начала, — елейным голосом признался Мукуро.  
— И тебя нанимали не на взрыв.  
— Исключительно с целью подлога, — Мукуро неустойчиво покачнулся, и Дино потребовалось совсем немного усилий, чтобы опрокинуть его к себе в охапку. — Но я решил, что смогу договориться.  
— Хорошие киллеры в наше время дорого стоят, — пробормотал Дино, расстегивая пуговицу пиджака.  
— Уверен, мне есть, что тебе предложить, — Мукуро развернулся, подставил под поцелуй щеку.  
— И все-таки, зачем ты поехал? Погулять по музеям, поесть мороженого? — озадачился Дино.  
— Ни за чем, — сказал Мукуро. — В конце концов, это вопрос доверия, Дино.  
Главное правило хорошей аферы заключается в следующем: каждый участник должен получить желаемое. В результате этой истории британская разведка срубила финансирование на пару лет вперед, королева Елизавета вернула корону, Дино Каваллоне достался небесный бриллиант Кохинур, а Мукуро ничего не получил. Кроме удовольствия, конечно.


End file.
